Even in death
by Susana Snape
Summary: Postado hoje o fim da primeira parte dessa fic. Me digam o que acharam.
1. Parte I

Essa é uma fic meio doentia minha mas que sei lá acho que dá para o gasto. Não sei se alguém aqui curte animes(desenhos japoneses ou animação japonesa o nome que quiser) mas o lance é, que tem um anime chamado Evangelion que depois do fim ganhou um novo e louco fim em forma de filme. Pois é, essa song é um final doido para Por que é tudo tão difícil, mas para quem está com muita preguiça de começar a ler a história agora e não estava acompanhando, tudo bem, eu não vou citar a fic até porque eu ainda não a conclui, na verdade essa é a minha primeira idéia de fim, a Ju sabe eu falei para ela dessa idéia, ela obviamente desaprovou, mas era isso, para os Dramáticos esse é o fim, para os românticos o fim está por vir.   
  
Música do Cd Origin de Evanescence. Muito bom e super recomendado.   
  
Mas escrevendo essa historinha doente eu me apaixonei e decide fazer dessa song uma Fic mesmo uma espécie de continuação em mundo paralelo de Por que é tudo tão difícil, talvez acabe sendo a continuação oficial quem sabe, se nem eu sei! A Grande Mãe sabe, e quem sabe minha fadinha das boas idéias.   
  
Even In Death  
  
A realidade nem sempre é feliz para aqueles que se amam, pelo menos não foi para Severo e Hermione que após muitos e muitos problemas finalmente ficaram juntos, estavam completando dois anos de um feliz casamento quando algo aconteceu:  
  
- Mione, acabo de receber um comunicado de Alvo, parece que os comensais estão tomando o lugar que Voldemort deixou e querem destruir Hogwarts, preciso voltar.  
  
- Não, você não vai meu amor, é muito perigoso não quero te perder- a garota se abraçava no marido chorando - por favor, não vá.  
  
- Não tenho escolha, as vezes um bruxo tem que fazer o que tem que ser feito, mesmo que de minha vontade eu não sairia daqui nunca, e quando eu fosse obrigado a dar aulas te levaria junto e te colocaria na primeira fila da masmorra para não precisar ver aqueles pestinhas.  
  
- Então você me promete voltar logo.  
  
- Muito logo de preferencia meu amor.- o bruxo beija a mulher e desaparata para Hogsmeade.  
  
Na pequena cidade bruxa ao olhar para os lados via a si e a mulher andando de um lado ao outro conversando fazendo compras e até uma vez quando teve um baile de ano novo na rua eles dançaram no meio da grande rua de Hogsmeade como se ninguém mais estivesse lá entre eles.  
  
Dumbledore esperava pelo mestre e amigo enquanto os comensais estava tentando destruir a escola.  
  
- Severo, eu lamento Ter que tira-lo dos braços de sua mulher um mês antes do tempo, mas a situação está muito ruim, Mcnair e mais alguns estão em frente a escola tentando destrui-la, eu tentei impedir, mas era apenas um e por isso não pude fazer nada.  
  
- Entendo senhor.- " que estranho, o Alvo Dumbledore que eu conheço nunca abandonaria um duelo contra quantos comensais aparecessem em sua frente."- mas senhor, qual é o plano.  
  
- Entrarmos pela porta dos fundo e pega-los de frente.  
  
- Então por que o sr não chamou Minerva para tal tarefa?- "algo está estranho."  
  
- Porque Minerva foi pega por eles.  
  
- Merlin, acho que então devemos ir rápido, tem mais gente de refém?  
  
- Não, só Minerva.  
  
- Então vamos.  
  
Os dois bruxos andaram até a entrada dos fundos da escola, mas ao chegarem em um ponto, era hora de derrubar aquela farsa.   
  
- Eu não sei quem você é, mas Alvo Dumbledore certamente que não. Revele-se antes que eu o faça.  
  
- Tudo bem, tudo bem Snape, você é esperto, mas eu não vou permitir que você continue vivo, não depois do que me fez.- Lucio Malfoy estava se revelando.   
  
Apontou a varinha para Severo que respondeu ao ato, mas o que Severo nunca poderia imaginar era que ao invés de estar em um lugar deserto estava cercado, em pouco segundo mais 20 comensais pareceram e em coro condenaram Snape A morte com uma avanda em conjunto.  
  
Como avisar a esposa que o marido tão amado estava morto e seu corpo desaparecido.  
  
Alvo o fez, agüentando toda a tristeza toda a dor que ela jogava sobre seus ombros.  
  
Um ano se passou, mas a jovem parecia não acreditar na morte do amor, ela esperava Severo e mais ela comunicava a todos que tinha recebido noticias que ele falava com ela via Flu ou que aparecia em seu quarto via progressão astral.  
  
Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong  
  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
  
It leads me to where you lay  
  
They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home  
  
Dá-me uma razão para acreditar que tu tenhas ido embora  
  
Eu vejo a tua sombra então eu sei eles então todos errados  
  
Luar suave na terra castanha  
  
Leva-me onde tu colocas  
  
Eles levaram-te para longe de mim mas agora estou levando-te para casa  
  
Estava ficando preocupante, Hermione estava vivendo na espera de seu marido mas todos sabiam que ele não mais retornaria. Que a jovem bruxa estava fadada a viver uma loucura, uma fantasia para a moça a qualquer momento a porta do quarto do casal seria aberta por ele que falaria sobre como milagrosamente se salvou e como ficou sem forças para voltar ao lar mas que agora ele estava de volta para o que era dele.   
  
I will stay forever here with you  
  
My love  
  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
  
Even in death our love goes on  
  
Eu vou estar para sempre aqui contigo  
  
Meu amor  
  
As suaves faladas palavras tu deste-me ( isso tá estranho, mas com minha falta de inglês não vou contestar)  
  
Mesmo na morte o nosso amor vai continuar  
  
A jovem bruxa parecia estar cada dia pior, Alvo tinha que tomar alguma atitude, tudo bem que nunca encontraram o corpo de Severo, mas o fato é que com o depoimento de vinte comensais dizendo que o mataram em conjunto seria uma loucura acreditar que ele ainda estava vivo contrariando a tudo e todos.  
  
Na mansão Snape, a garota olhava atentamente pela janela quando viu um vulto muito conhecido, a silhueta familiar era demais para ser verdade.  
  
- Severo amor, não tem ninguém aqui que possa machuca-lo, por favor entre ou vai ficar doente.- gritava pela janela sem dar-se por conta que Alvo Dumbledore estava entrando no quarto naquele momento.  
  
O velho correu para a janela na expectativa de ver algo e na vontade de estar enganado quanto a morte de seu mestre porém nada viu Hermione Snape a mais brilhante aluna de Hogwarts encontrava-se insana.  
  
- Sra Snape, não há ninguém lá, venha sente-se aqui comigo que tenho algo a lhe pedir.  
  
- Dumbledore, eu juro que vi, ele estava parado no meio dos arbustos e quando viu o sr se assustou e foi embora. O sr sempre acreditou em mim e no Harry , por que agora não está acreditando?  
  
- Eu acredito Hermione que tudo isso foi demais a Sra acredito também que um bom período longe de tudo isso lhe fará muito bem.  
  
- Ontem ele não só apareceu com falou comigo, mas estava muito confuso por que ele me chamava de Sra Snape e não me deixou chegar perto dele até me chamou de mãe, foi estranho.  
  
- " está pior que antes."- querida, venha comigo vamos para um lugar tranqüilo.  
  
- O sr quer me internar- berrava ela- eu não estou louco, ouviu EU NÃO ESTOU LOUCA- a cada palavra a voz dela era mais e mais alta. Alvo sorriu acabara de ver o tal vulto do da cadeira em frente a janela.  
  
- Eu sei querida, mas se você não for por bem, irão te levar por mal, eu vou procurar Severo e o levo para você.  
  
- VOCÊ TIROU ELE DE MIM, COMO EU VOU ACREDITAR, VOCÊ TIROU ELE DE MIM- avançando para cima do bruxo a loucura de Hermione era total, não pensava em mais nada a não ser socar o velho até cansar, mas foi teve suas mão presas por alguém, Harry Potter.- ME SOLTA HARRY, ME SOLTA.  
  
- Mione me perdoe, mas você tem que se tratar. Virá por livre e espontânea vontade.  
  
- NUNCA, TENHO QUE ESPERAR SEV....  
  
- Estupore- um feitiço uma frase incompleta e uma linda sra desfalecida no chão harry sentia profunda pena de Mione mas nunca gostara da relação deles e sentia que preparar a amiga para alguém que a merecesse era uma obrigação.- Vamos Professor Dumbledore.  
  
- Vá na frente que eu vou juntar algumas coisas para a Sra Snape.  
  
Harry saiu carregando a amiga.  
  
O bruxo olhava pela janela. O vulto o olhava em pânico.  
  
- Viu o que você fez com quem mais amou? Trate de desfazer isso Hermione sofre muito muito mesmo sem você e todos nós precisamos de você meu amigo.  
  
O vulto parecia não entender nada mas assentiu com a cabeça sumindo. Era uma espécie muito rara de progressão astral, feita em sonho. Em algum lugar agora dormia um Severo sem memória pelo visto.  
  
Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love  
  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love  
  
They don't know you can't leave me  
  
They don't hear you singing to me  
  
Alguns dizem que sou louca pelo meu amor, oh meu amor  
  
Mas nenhum compromisso pode prender-me do teu lado, oh meu amor  
  
Eles não sabem tu não podes deixar-me  
  
Eles não te ouvem cantando para mim  
  
Em uma espécie de quarto Hermione acordou, estava presa a cama por algum feitiço e tinha um médico a olhando.  
  
- Doutor, diga para eles que eu não estou louca.  
  
- Claro, todos sabem disso.  
  
- Então doutor, por que eu estou em um hospício?  
  
- Você está em uma casa de repouso muito perturbada...  
  
- Só um modo mais bonito de dizer que estou louca em um hospício, se eu não estou louca, por que não posso sair.  
  
- Você pode- o medico desfez o feitiço e abriu a porta- pode ir, eu só queria uma chance de ajuda-la.  
  
- Só Severo pode me ajudar.  
  
- Exatamente isso. Eu sei de algumas coisas, é melhor ficar aqui a ser mandada para um Hospício de verdade como o sr Potter queria fazer.  
  
- Do que sabe? Harry, como ele pode querer me internar?  
  
- Ele se preocupa com a sra e eu sei que tem um homem com a exata descrição de seu marido em um hospital trouxa de Bruxelas.  
  
- Bruxelas, mas por que tão longe?  
  
- Para não ser encontrado, é claro. Aparentemente esse homem tem uma amnésia total como dizem os trouxas, porém a sra sabe que os comensais podem fazer o que querem com a cabeça de quem quiserem.  
  
Ela apenas fez um sim com a cabeça.  
  
Bruxelas/ algum hospital publico  
  
- Então sr, se sente melhor?- a enfermeira perguntava a um paciente pensativo.  
  
- Sim, só estou pensando haaa... Milena- ele lia no crachá da moça- apenas estava pensando.  
  
- Ah é, e sobre o que pensas sr, alguma lembrança do passado?- curiosa muito curiosa era a tal moça.  
  
- Apenas um sonho, eu estava em uma casa e uma moça me chamava por um nome muito familiar...  
  
- Uma moça, será que não é alguma namorada.  
  
- Ela devia ser mais jovem que a srta.  
  
- Filha.  
  
- Não ela falava comigo de modo sensual demais.  
  
- Talvez seja algo muito passado, tipo da época que você tinha vinte anos.  
  
- Talvez, agora me deixe só.  
  
- Sim, se precisar..  
  
- Já sei- ele lhe mostrou a campainha e recebeu um sorriso como pagamento.  
  
" e agora, quem será aquela moça e o sr, por que ele falou aquilo 'Viu o que você fez com quem mais amou? Trate de desfazer isso, Hermione sofre muito, muito mesmo, sem você e todos nós precisamos de ti meu amigo.' Hermione, será que é a moça só pode ser, amei, será que eu amo essa moça tão jovem, não entendo não consigo me lembrar..."  
  
- MALDIÇÃO- um copo voou e a enfermeira entrou correndo  
  
- Sr o que está fazendo, quer me obrigar a seda-lo?  
  
- Desculpe - ele procurou algo pelo corpo e disse- eu arrumo isso.  
  
- O que, o que você procura sr?  
  
- Não sei, nada. Desculpe foi um ato instintivo de minha parte.  
  
- Entendo, se lembrou de algo?  
  
- "como ela é chata." - Hermione.   
  
- Hermione, sua namorada? AH pode ser sua esposa, tenho que trazer as suas coisa, você é casado mas na sua aliança não tem o nome de ninguém gravado então deve ser ela.  
  
- Pode ser ela, eu amo ela, é amo. "Gostei de falar isso" acho que eu sou inglês.  
  
- Mas o seu francês é tão fluente apesar de um pequeno sotaque, mas quem sabe, quer algo ou posso ir?  
  
- Quero voltar para a Inglaterra, quero minhas coisas, quero ver Hermione.  
  
- Não, você não pode sair do hospital, o médico não te deu alta.  
  
- E nem vai dar afinal eu estou sozinho aqui pensa que eu não sei disso. Estão me fazendo ficar quieto aqui mas não vão conseguir isso para sempre.  
  
- O sr está muito enganado. Vou conversar com o doutor.  
  
A moça começava a Ter pena do homem desmemoriado, mas pena era algo que ela nunca devia Ter dele.  
  
No quarto ele pensava.  
  
"será que eu te amo tanto assim Hermione, não me lembro de você, a não ser nos sonhos quando você me chamava de amor e pedia o meu retorno, não importa o que aconteça eu vou volta para você nem que seja só para morrer em seus braços." 


	2. Parte II

Parte II  
  
Tenho que sair daqui, tenho que ir a Inglaterra, encontrar essa moça, Hermione é minha prioridade agora! E como sair daqui?   
  
Perdido em pensamentos ele foi surpreendido pela enfermeira que trazia uma caixa.  
  
- Olhe sr, aqui estão as suas coisas, talvez vendo o que era seu lembre-se de algo além da moça. O seu nome já ajuda muito, pois é muito ruim vir aqui e dizer para as outras to indo ver o desconhecido.  
  
- Entendo srta, agora me de essa caixa, quero ver o que tem.  
  
- Você é bem excêntrico para se vestir ao que me parece.- falou olhando para a as roupas que Severo tinha em mãos.  
  
- Mas não pode negar que sei me vestir, agora me deixe sozinho com minhas coisas.  
  
- Sim. "por que ele não pode dizer por favor srta, mal educado."- ela saia e batia a porta de modo levemente indignado.  
  
- Vamos ver, tem que estar aqui, tem que estar por aqui. Achei, agora por que eu me sentia tão mal sem esse pedaço de madeira, deve valer bastante ou deve Ter algo a mais nisso tudo.  
  
Alguém entrava, a enfermeira novamente lhe trazendo a comida e falando sem parar, quando conseguiu despacha-la teve um impulso, pegou a varinha e apontando para a porta ele disse.  
  
- Por que essa porta não tranca para essa maldita mulher.  
  
Algo muito estranho aconteceu depois disso um raio escapou da varinha de Severo o assustando muito em um ato reflexo ele soltou longe a varinha e deu um grito, alguém forçou a porta mas não conseguiu abri-la.  
  
- Sr abra a porta, está tudo bem ai, sr?- a enfermeira estava muito preocupada e não conseguia abrir a porta.  
  
"essa é boa, agora eles me trancaram." Severo deu os 4 passos que separavam sua cama da porta e com um leve puxão abriu- a, não estava trancada.  
  
- Por que trancou a porta sr? E por que Gritou?  
  
- Tranquei a porta por que estava tentando me trocar e gritei por que tinha algo pontiagudo em minha roupa e me espetei.  
  
- Homens vocês gritam por qualquer besteira, queria ver se parissem.  
  
- Se paríssemos não seriamos homens minha cara.- estava sendo normal para si, agora sabia que estava bem, não sabia por que mas seu cérebro formulava resposta nesse nível muito rapidamente chegando assusta-lo.  
  
- Engraçadinho.  
  
- Engraçadinho não, realista ou algo que o valha mas engraçadinho nunca.  
  
- Vou deixa-lo, se picar algo pontiagudo em você de novo, não grite aperte a campainha.  
  
- Claro srta, pode Ter certeza que eu apertarei!  
  
Quando a porta bateu o cérebro de Severo estava funcionando a mil por hora iria sair daquele lugar naquela mesma noite isso todos podiam escrever.   
  
Estava vestido com suas negras e simples roupas de bruxo, tudo no lugar, viu que carregava inúmeros frasquinhos em seu bolso mas como não sabia para que serviam achava muito mais prudente não mexer em nada.  
  
Abriu lentamente a porta e olhando para fora viu a sua "algoz" conversando com um homem que certamente era o médico os seguranças estavam de costas para ele pegando algo que pelo cheiro era café.  
  
"perfeito, é agora que eu recebo minha alta." Ele foi lentamente até a porta da escada de incêndio e conseguiu estava descendo para a liberdade, mas algum cuidado e estaria na rua finalmente.  
  
Estava vendo a porta es estava perto, muito perto...  
  
- ei você, não te vi entrar aqui?  
  
- Como sr?  
  
- Eu disse que não te vi entrar aqui como visitante hoje identifique-se por favor.  
  
- Desculpe eu não trouxe meus documentos, estava pernoitando com minha mulher mas hoje decidi voltar para casa e pegar algumas coisas.  
  
- Ela está aonde sr?  
  
- Na ala da maternidade.  
  
- Então por que está saindo por aqui?  
  
- Porque é mais perto da minha casa, agora será que um cidadão não tem o direito de sair buscar algumas coisas para a própria esposa em paz?   
  
- Certamente sr, mas como se chama a sua sra.  
  
Severo pensou e algo saiu por um instindo e lapso de memória ao mesmo tempo.  
  
- Hermione Snape.  
  
- Espero que ela esteja bem do parto.  
  
- Como?  
  
- Se a sua sra está na maternidade deve Ter dado a luz certo?  
  
- É amanhã.  
  
- Ah! Pai de primeira viajem?  
  
- Sim "tenho que despacha-lo ou vão sentir a minha falta" bem, eu vou agora ou terei que ouvir minha mulher me perguntar onde eu estive.  
  
- Ah! Essas mulheres se elas soubessem que quando nós amaram não tem quem nós solta.  
  
- É se soubessem.- desse saindo, estava fora, por um milagre estava fora.  
  
"Agora preciso ver como ir para a Inglaterra." Mexeu os bolsos e percebendo que não tinha uma moeda sequer deu um tapa na própria perna.  
  
"ah esperto e agora como pegar o trem?"  
  
Não muito longe uma enfermeira ia buscar o prato de seu desconhecido paciente quando viu que a porta estava novamente trancada, bateu e nada, chamou um enfermeiro para arromba-la já que não conseguia nem com a chave transpo-la. Ele apenas empurou a porta que se abriu facilmente. E disse:  
  
- Milena, não tem ninguém aqui.  
  
- Como assim?- ela olhou o quarto todo foi ao banheiro e nada olhou o corredor, nada, foi até a entrada e pegou o segurança.- ei, passou por aqui um homem um pouco mais alto qeu você de cabelos negros até os ombros, muito branco, olhos negros vestido todo de preto com roupas estranhas.  
  
- Ah sim, passou ele disse que estava indo para casa buscar coisas para a mulher que dará a luz amanhã.  
  
- O que, ele era um paciente, o desmemoriado.  
  
- Mas como, parecia Ter tanta certeza, fale com a mulher dele.  
  
- Que mulher?  
  
- Hermione Snape foi isso que el falou. Olhe no computador, tenho certeza que não temos nenhuma paciente com esse nome.  
  
O segurança olhou o sistema e não encontrou nenhuma Hermione Snape. Caiu no chora, estava perdido.  
  
- ai meu santo, o que foi homem?  
  
- Moça eu deixei um paciente passar, eu não cumpri o meu trabalho como devia, vão me demitir, eu tenho mulher e 3 filhos, não posso me dar ao luxo de perder esse emprego. E que lugar vai me contratar com um histórico de demitido porque deixou um paciente fugir e se ele morrer que culpa eu não vou Ter nos ombros o resto da vida.  
  
- Cala a boca, é capaz de você morrer antes dele e acredito que não vão te demitir por que esse paciente não tem registro. É como se nada tivesse acontecido.  
  
Na Inglaterra   
  
Hermione tentava dormir mas as palavras do médico não saiam de sua mente, seu marido que fora dado como morto, que até lapide tinha em Hogwarts estava vivo sem memória em Bruxelas, devia ficar quieta e calma, como ficar quieta e calma com a sua razão de vida em algum hospital abandonado. Ela ia atras de seu amor, nem que tivesse que fugir, só esperava uma chance e essa veio rápido uma mesa de jantar com uma rodinhas e uma toalha muito comprida.  
  
- Sra, vou deixar a sua janta aqui, quando Terminar me avise.  
  
- Tá bom, mas não repare que assim que eu acabar vou tomar um banho.  
  
- Sem problema.  
  
Devorou a comida ligou a água da banheira e chamou o empregado da clinica para leva-la para fora. Se escondeu embaixo da mesinha e foi arrastada para fora até um lugar que era certo a cozinha.  
  
Saiu olhou para os lado, colocou uma roupa de camareira que viu em um canto jogada. Andava muito rápido com uma bandeja de pães com o pretexto de leva-la alguém, foi até a porta largou a bandeja em uma mesinha de canto e foi para a porta. Saindo do local.  
  
Hora de ir a bruxelas ver seu amor, sorte que ela tinha dinheiro para o trem. Encontra-lo era questão de tempo.   
  
Ps da altora!: Oi Nocti!  
  
Como vai!? Eu to legal!  
  
Ai Nocti, eu tirei esse lance em Por que ... mas parece que esse negocio de só postar quem se identifica voltou, eu vou ver e resolvo isso, eu espero. Você olha e me diz.  
  
Prometo resolver esse pequeno problema.  
  
Ah sim, essa fic é meio dramática, encontros e desencontros e coisas do estilo. Eu to achando tri escreve-la.  
  
Bom, vou te contar essa fic inicia como o último capitulo de Por que é tudo tão difícil seria, na verdade a parte I é o último capitulo de PQ que eu escrevi a um tempo, eu ia matar o Severo e internar a Mione num hospício. Mas eu amei a idéia de outro modo e decidi escrever essa fic..   
  
Respondendo os tópicos:  
  
1) Ah sim, eu acho que para matar Severo só armando uma ou ele se jogando nos braços da morte, Severo é muito inteligente para cair em qualquer plano, só tem uma vulnerabilidade para mim, é muito fiel e acredita demais em Alvo.   
  
2) Minha intenção com 21 comensais lançando Avanda em Severo, mata-lo ele definitivamente Morre ali na idéia original, mas eu me arrependi. "Progressão astral" é quando a alma sai do corpo e vai passear, a única forma de estarmos em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo mas só é progressão se tiver um propósito, no caso de Snape era leva-lo em sonhos a sua vida esquecida. Tem gente que diz que faz progressão tem quem disse que viu progressões de outros, uma vez um cara disse que viu a mãe em plasma na frente dele mandando ele não fazer uma viajem, ele não fez e o avião caiu, daí consultada a mãe ela afirma Ter sonha que o avião caia e ela dizia ao filho para não embarcar.   
  
3)A música é do album origin do Evanescence e essa música dá nome a fic.   
  
4)em qual fic você acusou a Mione de louca? Bem, a idéia era só para ela saber onde estava o Severo, não a de ela estar louca, a idéia de interna-la.   
  
Não, ele realmente cofundiu Mione com a Mãe que ele gostaria de Ter, a mãe que ele tinha em sonhos infantis e que na verdade era a própria Mione.Mas isso é surpresa, como eu disse essa fic ficou uma continuação de Por que... e eu vou fazer umas coisinhas para deixar isso bem claro.  
  
5)Valeu, eu acho que as enfermeiras tratam assim seus pacientes, na verdade eu vi uma enfermeira falando assim com um cara que tava com cancer na cabeça e perdeu a memória( o cara em estado terminal, marido de uma colega da minha mãe de trabalho).   
  
Bá eu não tinha visto isso, vou abrir as minhas fic para vero que tá assim, Html deixa eu ver Bloco de notas. Legal! Vou arrumar isso.  
  
Bem vou te responder como um e-mail por que eu to com vontade, mas vou postar junto com o capitulo da fic. Só pq eu sou doida.  
  
Tipo se você não tivesse sumido dona moça eu tinha te mandado essa fic para você revisar!  
  
Beijinhos,  
  
Susana! 


	3. Parte III

Parte III  
  
O bruxo vagava pelas desconhecidas ruas de Bruxelas escondendo-se de tudo que pudesse ser uma ameaça, policia, gente de branco caminhando muito junto etc... encontrando abrigo em um beco aparentemente desabitado, aparentemente, pois trouxas desprovidos de sorte ali habitavam, porém Severo teve muita sorte, não eram mais sem tetos, eram apenas boas pessoas com uma sorte diminuta ou uma ingenuidade elevada.  
  
Perguntas como "qual o seu nome?", "de onde você é?" e mais algumas do gênero eram feitas mas Severo não sabia responde-las, apenas contou a um dos desabrigados que fugira dos hospital porque sentia que estavam o trancando sem ele Ter nada, na verdade ele estava mais do que bem, apenas desmemoriado.  
  
- Sabe meu jovem, se eu estivesse em um lugar onde me dão casa e comida, eu nunca fugiria.- dizia um sr muito mal vestido porém muito simpático e que não permitiu que o grupo entregasse o estranho a policia.   
  
- Mas sabe sr, eu sentia que aquela gente sabe quem eu sou, apenas pareciam Ter medo de falar, principalmente a enfermeira Milena ela fazia de tudo para que eu me lembrasse sozinho, mas ela sabe quem eu sou isso eu posso escrever.  
  
- Entendo, existe muita maldade nesse mundo, as vezes eu penso que as pessoas não são mais pessoas. Não existe mais aquele sentimento de fraternidade que as pessoas costumavam Ter.  
  
Por algum motivo desconhecido de Severo ele se sentia bem falando com o estranho senhor de cabelos e barba brancas e compridas e com olhos azuis que mostravam a sabedoria de anos, era como se falasse com um velho amigo.  
  
- Você disse que essas roupas são suas?  
  
- Sim, foi o que a tal enfermeira disse.  
  
- Então você deve Ter dinheiro meu jovem afinal parecem ser caras e de boa qualidade. Posso tocar?  
  
- Claro, Severo retirou o casaco e entregou para o velho.  
  
- É muito bem feita, corte reto simples, mas de um ótimo tecido e com um caimento perfeito, sabe rapaz, eu não vivi minha vida toda na rua, eu tinha uma alfaiataria muito conhecida daqui de Bruxelas meu irmão e eu éramos sócios, porém minha cunhada o convenceu a me dar um golpe me endividando na praça e quando eu vi estava aqui, sem casa, sem sociedade, sem nada a não ser minhas velhas roupas no corpo, mas você verá eu ainda vou Ter meu negocio para tocar nem que seja no meu último dia de vida, meu irmão enriqueceu e volta e meia o vejo passar por aqui e ele nem me olha com uma mercedes preta passa olha para mim com nojo, quando olha, e é isso que eu não gosto, somos do mesmo sangue, eu o ajudei e agora ele me despreza. Agora você comeu?  
  
- Não, eu esqueci do jantar.- falou tentando não tocar naquela ferida que o velho carregava no peito, pegou o casaco e o colocou também pegou um "prato" de sopa e comeu com o velho senhor.  
  
- Aqui cada um faz uma coisa para ajudar o grupo a sobreviver, se você quiser ficar terá que trabalhar também.   
  
- Claro sr, mas eu tenho urgência de ir a Inglaterra, tenho uma lembrança de uma moça, que eu amo muito e preciso procura-la.  
  
- Ei, ei calma não é bem assim, você não vai chegar lá e simplesmente encontra-la, se você não lembra onde ela mora vai precisar de dinheiro para Ter até encontra-la. Olha, você sabe escrever, pelo jeito até cursado é. Então, nesses guetos, tem muita gente que não sabe nem escrever, eu por exemplo ganho alguns trocados escrevendo e lendo cartas ou o jornal para os outros, você pode fazer o mesmo, uma parte você junta e a outra você usa para comprar algo para incrementar isso- falou o velho erguendo a cumbuca que servia de prato.  
  
- Certo, não tenho muita opção mesmo, vou aceitar a sua dica, mas isso vai lhe tirar a freguesia não é justo?  
  
- Bruxelas é enorme, você fica em uma parte e eu em outra.  
  
E assim foi, no outro dia as 5 e 30 da manhã Severo e o velho estavam se dirigindo para a região mais pobre da cidade, carregando cada um caderno, envelopes e uma caneta.  
  
Hermione estava finalmente em um trem para Bruxelas, passara a noite fugindo de gente de Dumbledore que a procurava, entendia que o velho se preocupasse com ela, que a quisesse segura mas tinha que ir trás de seu amor fosse onde fosse. Chegou na cidade e começou sua 'via crusis' indo a todos os hospitais da cidade, só faltando um publico que estava perto dos guetos da cidade.   
  
Chegando lá a moça ainda uma certa esperança entrou parou na frente da recepcionista e disse:  
  
- Moça, meu nome é Hermione Snape e eu procuro por um homem de mais ou menos um metro e oitenta cabelos, branco, negros e lisos até os ombros e olhos negros que está sofrendo de amnésia. Por acaso ele veio para cá?  
  
- Deixe me ver- ela olhou no computador dizendo- não aqui não consta nada sobre alguém com amnésia.  
  
Mione ficou arrasada pois toda a sua esperança estava morta, havia visitado todos os hospitais da cidade e nada. Mas ao sair ganhou uma brisa de esperança, um segurança a parou quando virou a esquina.  
  
- Ei moça, eu sei de quem você está falando.  
  
- O que? Quem é você?  
  
- Olha, eu sou segurança desse hospital e a sua descrição bate com a de um homem que fugiu ontem.  
  
- Fugiu, sim e o mais gozado é que ele disse que estava indo buscar algo para a esposa, Hermione Snape.  
  
- Severo, era ele, mas para onde foi? Ele estava aparentemente bem? Para onde será que ele foi?  
  
- Calma, ele estava tão bem que eu deixei ele sair sem desconfiar. Mas acredito que ele não posso estar muito longe, essa cidade é cheia de ruelas se cortando, é bem fácil se esconder.  
  
- Obrigada sr, mas nem sei como te pagar.  
  
- Não precisa me dar nada, eu sinto que to fazendo a coisa certa.  
  
Oi gente, um capitulo curto, nem eu sei por que, mas eu curti esse capitulo e principalmente as idéias que ele me deu.  
  
Beijinhos  
  
Susana Snape! 


	4. Parte IV

Susana Snape!   
  
Oi gente, to aqui de novo  
  
Avoada: amei o teu comentário, tentarei ser o mais rápida conseguir, é que eu tenho uma fadinha que senta no meu ombro junto com suas ninfas e daí pintam as idéias e eu as escrevo, mas com Por que é tudo tão difícil, lua cheia, o começo de tudo para publicar eu realmente estou perto da loucura, mas tentarei ser bem rápida, esse capitulo é em sua homenagem!  
  
Sobre Card captor Sakura eu conheço, tenho o mangá inteiro e todos os capítulos da série junto com os filmes, é bem fofinho.  
  
Espero que continue gostando da fic. Que era para ser loucura de autora sem nada para fazer e virou fic mesmo. Tentei sinceramente fazer capítulos mais longos, mas não sei se consegui!  
  
Mas eu não me dei conta que o capitulo tinha ficado tão curto nossa nem parece minha essa fic.  
  
A todos, boa leitura e deixem comentários.  
  
Beijinhos,  
  
Susana Snape.  
  
Parte IV  
  
Hermione não sabia nem o que fazer e muito menos por onde começar afinal nunca havia estado em Bruxelas por isso o medo de se perder fez com que ficasse em círculos por um bom tempo até Ter a genial idéia de comprar um mapa. Encontrar um local para dormir era muito importante mas não poderia ser nem em um hotel bruxo muito menos em um grande hotel afinal entre os bruxos Dumbledore era muito influente e poderia facilmente no outro segundo em que ela entrasse no quarto bater a porta e leva-la de volta e em um grande hotel trouxa ela não poderia ficar por que não trazia tanto dinheiro mas pelo menos tiquetes para o trem de volta ela tinha para si e para Severo. Depois de pedir uma informação ali e uma aqui encontrou uma pousada em um gueto de Bruxelas, era simples e pobre porém muito limpa e aconchegante.  
  
Largou suas coisas no pequeno quarto que conseguiu alugar foi para a recepção e começou a questionar todos os trouxas sobre o paradeiro de Severo, até que...  
  
- Ei moça, eu vi um homem com essa descrição lá no outro lado da cidade escrevendo cartas para um bando de gente.  
  
- Você tem certeza sr- falava olhando para ele desesperada pela noticia e esperando por uma resposta rápida  
  
- Sim sra, eu tenho certeza e pelas suas roupas o cara deve Ter grana então deve ser bem vestido e esse cara além de bater com a tua descrição ainda estava vestindo umas roupas pretas estranhas, porém caras.  
  
- " se ele disse estranhas, deve ser Severo afinal todos sabemos que o vestuário bruxo é bastante singular"- obrigada sr, não sei como retribuir isso.  
  
Ela saiu da pousada marcando no mapa onde ficava e dirigiu-se o mais rápido que pode para o outro lado da cidade iria entrar em cada beco em cada ruela em cada canto. O dia já estava escurecendo mas ela não tinha medo do que poderia acontecer só lhe importava encontrar seu marido e voltar com ele para Londres.  
  
O dia estava acabando e a paciência de Severo também a cada minuto ia se conhecendo mais e já tinha certeza de duas máximas, "não tinha paciência", "não gostava de gente ignorante". Mas como esse gente ignorante estava pagando para ele fazer atividades simples como escrever e ler não reclamava e não mostrava que queria matar cada um que estava em sua frente.  
  
Ele contou e escreveu mais de 30 cartas e leu o jornal pelo menos umas 10 vezes o que lhe rendeu um bom dinheiro, poderia ir a estação comprar sua passagem e ir de encontro a Hermione, mas descobriu mais duas informações sobre si, "nunca dou atras com minha palavra" tinha dito ao velho que compraria algo para colocar naquela sopa aguada, "era prudente" sabia que só com o dinheiro da passagem nunca conseguiria o seu objetivo pois não lembrava nem do próprio nome muito menos de um endereço como o da própria casa.  
  
Estava muito cansado e decidiu que era hora de ir embora despediu-se de todos que estavam ao seu redor prometendo que retornaria no dia seguinte. Foi andando por aquelas ruas de volta para o ponto de partida.  
  
Hermione corria e agora tinha uma escolha pegar a rua com iluminação ou a escura, qualquer mulher em sã consciência pegaria a iluminada mas como ela sabia que o marido fugira do hospital achou que ele poderia se esconder na rua escura caminhando por essa e teria acertado porém:  
  
Severo não estava se escondendo.   
  
Vendo um mercado aberto em uma bem iluminada rua da periferia ele seguiu-a sem se preocupar com o fato de estar fugido ou de sua amada Hermione estar na rua escura. Em direção oposta nesse exato instante entrou no mercado e comprou mais um pouco de papel e envelopes, um pequeno pedaço de frango( não sabia por que mas gostava de frango) e voltou para o local que tão providentemente o acolheu entregando ao cozinheiro do grupo a carne que foi vista como um tesouro e vendo o sr foi conversar.  
  
- Como foi o seu dia meu jovem, vejo que trouxe carne, deve Ter rendido muito.  
  
- É rendeu, até pude guardar um pouco de dinheiro para voltar.  
  
- Por que não voltou hoje, pelo que você comprou teria como pegar o trem.  
  
- Sorte a gente só tem uma vez na vida e eu sinto que devo ficar sabe sr, hoje eu tive uma sensação muito estranha vindo para cá, na rua do mercado eu senti um cheiro e a impressão de Te-la perto então eu olhei para a saída do mercado que dá para a rua de trás..  
  
- Sim, eu conheço esse mercado.  
  
- Pois é e vi uma mulher linda caminhando a passos largos meio nervosa olhando para todos os lados, me deu uma vontade de abraça-la de beija-la, bem o sr sabe como é?  
  
- Sei eu sou homem e também fui jovem, mas te digo não te mete com essas mulheres do gueto, deve ser alguma prostituta que roubou o cafetão e tava fugindo.  
  
- O sr acha?  
  
- Com certeza, já vi muita miss cair nessa vida.  
  
Os dois receberam seus "pratos" e Severo viu que o pedaço de frango todo para ele, sem pensar muito pegou-o e dividiu com o sr que a princípio não quis aceitar mas depois se viu obrigado devido a insistência do outro. Acabara de descobrir algo mais sobre si mesmo "quando colocava algo na cabeça ninguém o convencia do contra" e aquela moça não só não era prostituta como também mexeu com cada milímetro de seu corpo, tinha que vê-la de novo por tudo que fosse mais sagrado.   
  
'Hermione que me perdoe, mas eu preciso da linda moça da rua escura para viver como preciso do ar que respiro.'  
  
Hermione caminhava pelas ruas escuras de Bruxelas usando um feitiço para não ser notada parou algumas pessoas e perguntou sobre Severo mas ninguém parecia saber, andou mais alguns minutos perguntou mais algumas pessoas mas nada parecia que Severo tinha sido tragado pela terra até que esbarrou em uma mulher que carregava um envelope, ela acabou deixando o envelope cair, a bruxa foi ser educada e juntou o envelope lendo o que estava escrito na frente do mesmo, reconheceu a letra, era de Severo ninguém mais tinha aquela letra bonita e feia ao mesmo tempo, ninguém forçava a caneta sempre no mesmo lugar e nem desenhava o S com tanta maestria como seu amado Severo, também tendo como rubrica dois eses não era de se admirar, olhou mais uma vez só para confirmar.  
  
- Sra, foi a sra quem escreveu isso?  
  
- Não, tem um novo escritor de cartas na região, apareceu hoje, mas escreve muito bem.  
  
- Por acaso ele tem mais ou menos um metro e oitenta- indicando mais ou menos o quanto ele era mais alto que ela- cabelos até os ombros, negros e olhos negros?  
  
- Sim, assim mesmo.  
  
- Sabe onde ele está?  
  
- Não, ele mais ou menos a uma hora saiu daqui e seguiu aquela rua disse apontando ao longe a única rua do gueto que possuía iluminação. Por que? Ele á algum procurado da justiça?- perguntou a mulher preocupada  
  
- Não, eu vim de Londres para encontra-lo mas não sei onde encontra-lo.  
  
- Ele disse que amanhã estaria de novo a três quadras daqui para continuar a escrever cartas e ler o jornal para nós.  
  
- A que horas ele vem?  
  
- Não sei, hoje ele chegou eram quase 6 horas.  
  
- Obrigada sra- disse abraçando a mulher e a beijando sem se preocupar com o fato d'ela estar suada e suja de um dia de trabalho duro.  
  
A jovem bruxa retornou feliz para a pensão onde estava afinal no outro dia de manhã encontraria Severo e acabaria com todo esse pesadelo, mal sabia ela que ele dormia calmamente em um prédio abandonado a menos de 3 quarteirões de sua pousada.   
  
Mal via hora de ir para aquele lugar tão pobre mas que lhe daria toda a felicidade do mundo. Dormir, quem precisa dormir quando em menos de 6 horas se encontrará o amor da vida passando fome quem sabe, certamente muito mal humorado pois ela sabia mais que ninguém de um fato: Severo não tinha o mínimo de paciência, nem com seus alunos mais brilhantes imagine com gente analfabeta e ignorante, devia estar tendo ataques ou coisa pior.  
  
Levantou da ama 10 para às 5 vestiu um vestido que havia ganho dele quando fizeram um ano de casados sabia que ele adorava quando ela usava aquele vestido e esperava que quem sabe ao vê-la com aquela roupa pudesse lembrar de algo.  
  
Desceu as escada e ficou sentada na sala de visitas da pensão até a dona, uma mulher maquiada à la Sybila chamada Carlota aparecesse.  
  
- A sra já está de pé?  
  
- Na verdade dona Carlota eu nem sequer dormi.  
  
- Mas por que isso, desse jeito vais acabar enrugada antes do tempo e és muito bela para esses marcas estragarem sua imagem.  
  
- Obrigada, mas a sra lembra que eu lhe contei que vim atras de meu marido que está sofrendo de amnésia e fugiu do hospital.  
  
- Claro que lembro, lembro da história de cada hospede daqui, muito melhor da que da minha própria.- ria e dizia- mas o que isso tem a ver com o fato de não dormires.  
  
- Sei onde encontra-lo e farei isso hoje de manhã.  
  
- Que bom, sei que assim vou perder uma hospede, mas realmente fico feliz por você, agora venha vou fazer uma café e alguma coisa para você comer ou vai passar mal e daí nada de ver seu amado hoje.  
  
Hermione tomou café da manhã e saiu antes das seis da manhã, correu e viu duas figuras não muito longe caminhando e conversando, era ele, Severo conversava com um sr de cabelos branco. Ela correu e gritou.  
  
- Severo, me espere.  
  
Os dois seguiram e ela gritou de novo.  
  
- Severo por favor pare.  
  
Os dois iriam seguir mas Severo parou olhou para o velho e disse:  
  
- Essa voz é familiar.  
  
Ele virou e olhou para a moça, a mesma da noite anterior, agora parada do outro lado da movimentada avenida que cortava aquela lugar olhou para os lados e viu só podia ser com ele pois ele e o velho eram os únicos na rua além dela.  
  
- Lembra da moça que eu te falei ontem.  
  
- Claro.  
  
- É ela.  
  
- Deve ser a tua Hermione.  
  
- Deve ser.  
  
Ele voltou um pouco parando no outro lado da avenida enquanto ela tentava atravessar o velhinho decidiu ficar onde estava, essa moça era assunto de severo e na verdade não se sentia a vontade nem de estar vendo aqui.  
  
Mione conseguiu atravessar e ao chegar para o outro lado sorriu para seu marido.  
  
- Severo meu amor, você não sabe o quanto eu esperei, eu sabia que o veria de novo- falou abraçando-o e com lagrimas nos olhos.  
  
- Vai ficar tudo bem, não chore, por favor, é linda demais para te lágrimas nos olhos.- ele secou as lágrimas dele e viu um lindo sorriso.- sabia que ontem eu a vi do mercado e quando eu te vi sabia que era você quem eu amava, a única pessoa cujo nome não saiu de minha mente, Hermione Snape, minha Hermione.  
  
- Sempre sua, meu amor. Mas se me viu por que não me parou?  
  
- Por que na verdade eu não me lembro nem do meu nome como ia chegar em um mulher tão bela, diria o que. 'Olha eu sei que amo uma moça chamada Hermione Snape mas você mexeu com cada centímetro do meu corpo então eu decidi que quero ficar contigo.' -falou olhando-a - pelo visto eu me apaixonei de novo por você. Mas afinal, quem eu sou, o que você é minha e por que eu sinto que devia estar em Londres e o que é isso?- falou mostrando a varinha para Hermione.   
  
- Vamos do início, você é Severo Snape, somos casados a dois anos, está vendo esse vestido foi você me deu quando fizemos um ano de casados, nos moramos em Londres e isso, bem isso ai é uma longa história só por favor não aponte para ninguém, não vou te explicar isso na rua, apenas a guarde e saiba que você é muito importante na comunidade bruxa, mas os não bruxos não podem saber.  
  
- Bruxo? Bem se você vai me explicar isso depois então tudo bem, venha- ele a puxou olhou para o sr falando- olhe que linda, ela é minha esposa, a mulher que vi ontem que estava me procurando, o nome dela é Hermione Snape e o meu é Severo Snape.  
  
- E posso saber o que severo Snape faz da vida.  
  
O bruxo olhou para a esposa que respondeu.  
  
- É professor de uma famosa escola da Inglaterra.  
  
- Eu sabia que você era cursado. Bem creio que aqui nós nos despedimos, segue o teu caminho e quando vieres para esses lado me dá um oi.  
  
- Claro sr, darei um oi sim, agora fique com isso, acho que não mais precisarei e obrigado por confiar em mim, por não me entregar e por Ter sido um amigo nesse momento difícil.  
  
- Severo se as pessoas fossem assim o mundo não tava nessa confusão.  
  
- O sr é sábio - disse Moine- obrigada por cuidar dele para mim, adeus.  
  
- Adeus.  
  
- Até breve- disse Severo já com um pano na cabeça.  
  
O velho caminhava em direção aos redutos mais pobres enquanto o feliz casal voltava para a pensão de Dona Carlota. 


	5. Parte V

Oi a todos, tenho por hora algumas coisinhas a dizer para duas pessoas:   
  
Lillithl.  
  
Sei que você comentou duas outras fic's minhas mas mesmo assim como elas eram songs de um capítulo só eu decidi te escrever aqui, valeu amei os teus comentários e eu também amo Evanescence! Ah o tapa no elfo foi por minha conta, por que xícaras não se batem. Hihihihihihi!  
  
Avoada.  
  
Ah tá, eu já estava apavorada, pensando em o que você consideraria capítulos de tamanho normal.  
  
Bem, eu sei como é, eu tenho alguns projetos de fic que eu tipo engavetei por falta de idéia, eu só publico fic que tenha pelo menos 4 capítulos prontos para não dar esse problema.  
  
Valeu, na verdade eu sempre primo escrever a minha versão do personagem, como eu o vejo, fico feliz que eu ame o Snape como ele é e não como todos acham que ele deve ser.   
  
Bem, espero que você continue gostando da minha fic.  
  
Todos vocês, por favor comentem viu eu estou esperando!  
  
Beijinhos,  
  
Susana!  
  
Parte V  
  
- Eu imaginei qualquer coisa de você, meu amor, menos que pudesses escrever e ler para os outros.  
  
- Não sabes o quanto isso me custou, a minha vontade era começar a bater em todo mundo, como pode existir gente tão ignorante nesse mundo.  
  
- Existe gente ainda pior, meu bem.  
  
- Mas onde tu estás aqui em Bruxelas.  
  
- Estou em 'Na pensão da Dona Carlota', junto com mais alguns estrangeiros sem dinheiro.  
  
- Hi como vamos voltar para a Inglaterra? Eu não tenho como pagar passagem para nós.  
  
- Eu já comprei, mas não para voltarmos imediatamente, a Inglaterra está muito perigosa para você por isso vamos ficar aqui até baixar a poeira.  
  
- Perigosa para mim- ele parou soltou Hermione e parado ficou a encarando- afinal de contas, o que eu tenho que tem gente querendo me matar, tem algo a ver com isso?- perguntou tirando a varinha do bolso e mostrando para ela- porque se tiver eu prefiro colocar esse pedaço de madeira fora.  
  
- Espere, por favor, eu vou lhe explicar tudo, mas antes temos que chegar na pensão, é um segredo.  
  
- Não gosto de segredos minha cara Hermione.  
  
- Mas desse você não apenas gosta como compactua.  
  
- Mentira, posso até participar da coisa toda, mas ai a gostar é outra história, até parece que não me conheces.  
  
- Conheço sim, por enquanto melhor do que você mesmo. Agora vamos logo.  
  
Ela foi um pouco a frente e ele caminhava pensativo até notar que a moça a sua frente estava parada.  
  
- Algum problema?  
  
- Não, nós chegamos.  
  
- Ah!  
  
A pensão era uma casa velha com muitas cortinas em tons de rosa e branco, por dentro muitos guardanapos decorativos e bibelôs com menininhas delicadas e garotinhos carregando florezinhas.  
  
A dona Carlota olhou para Mioe e depois para o homem que olhava tudo ao redor com uma certa cara de nojo e desconfiança.  
  
- Dona carlota esse é o meu marido Severo, - ela apontou para tras mas viu a sra olhar para o lado então olhou e viu seu marido olhando muito curiosamente para um bibelô que quando se dava corda tocava música.- Severo deixe isso e venha aqui.  
  
- O que foi?  
  
- Essa é a dona Carlota.- olhando para a mulher ele lembrava de algo, ou melhor, de alguém.  
  
- Prazer- falou totalmente a contragosto, na verdade, só falou porque viu uma expressão ferina na esposa. Tomou a mão da mulher e fez menção de beija-la, soltando-a em seguida.  
  
- Olha meu bem, o meu quarto é 3, sobe lá e descansa um pouco, mas se quiser tomar um banho o banheiro fica no fim do corredor e você tem que demorar no máximo 30 minutos.  
  
- Sim. Eu preciso mesmo tomar um banho e descansar.  
  
As duas mulheres estavam sozinhas, entraram na cozinha tomar um chá.  
  
- Sabe Hermione, esse seu marido é muito gentil, normalmente os homens detestam a minha sala e ele parecia tão curioso.  
  
- É que ele está sem memória, e pode Ter certeza que no fundo, como todos os homens, só não falou nada para não ser indelicado.  
  
Ambas riram, beberam o chá, estavam conversando sobre o tempo quando alguém apareceu em trajes pouco usáveis e prováveis, apenas uma toalha.  
  
- Hermione, você não trouxe nada de roupas para mim.  
  
- Ih não.   
  
- Eu pensei que você tinha trazido e coloquei as minhas na máquina de lavar.  
  
- Desocupou os bolsos.  
  
- Sim, agora me diz como posso levar tanta coisa nos bolsos, e o que são aquele vidrinhos com...- ela levantou rápido e tapou a boca do marido  
  
- É coisa minha, meu bem, vamos subir e eu vejo algo para você vestir.  
  
- Qual é Hermione, ele ótimo assim.  
  
Ao terminar a frase, Dona Carlota se viu mira de um olhar mortal do homem, ela teve por um instante tanto medo que achou que tinha urinado nas calças. Medo esse que só passou quando o homem virou as costa e seguiu a esposa para cima.  
  
A porta fechou.  
  
- Agora eu quero saber quem quer me matar, por que e para que serve aquilo?  
  
- Primeiro, isso são trajes, as suas roupas estão na cama, você fica desfilando semi nu pela pensão, tá tudo bem que só eu e a dona estamos por aqui, mas mesmo assim; segundo, por que mentir falar que tinha posto as roupas para lavar; terceiro por que esse interrogatório?   
  
- Primeiro, eu ando com quanto roupa eu quiser, pode Ter certeza que a Dona Carlota não ficou brava com isso; Segundo, eu menti para você deixar a mulher sozinha e subir aqui; terceiro eu pergunto quanto eu quiser, esqueceu que eu perdi a memória, ou quem sabe você não seja Hermione e...  
  
- Cala essa boca, nunca duvide de mim. Agora tudo bem por você estar fazendo isso, afinal isso é típico seu.  
  
- Vai começar a falar?  
  
- Ah tá bom, primeiro nós somos bruxos, você é professor de poções em uma escola Chamada Hogwarts. Existiam alguns homens que seguiam um bruxo maligno, você era um deles, mas se arrependeu e mudou de lado, assumindo um lugar de risco, você passava informações para nós. Nós conseguimos destruir esse bruxo, porém alguns e seus seguidores estão querendo tomar o poder e nos destruir, descobriram que você era o traidor, e fizeram uma emboscada para ti, porém uma coisa deu errada, então Lucio Malfoy, o cabeça de tudo isso retirou a tua memória e te jogou em um hospital público daqui.  
  
Ele apenas ouvia essa história, ela parecia familiar, devia ser afinal era a sua história, mas não conseguiu falar nada, muito menos não olhar para o chão. Era um bruxo, era mal mas se redimiu, foi ruim para o mal assim como no início foi ruim para o bem, será que era digno de confiança? 


	6. Parte VI

Avoada, na verdade a minha veia cômica sempre surge nessas cenas interessantes, espero que tenhas gostado! Tenho uma visão bem particular de como é Severo Snape, não que o meu amado ator favorito( eu amo ele desde 94 quando ele fez razão e sensibilidade) Alan Rickman não seja perfeito e lindo como Snape, mas o meu Snape, tipo quando eu li o livro um eu fiz um Snape como o Antônio Bandeiras em entrevista com o vampiro, só que com o cabelo mais curto. Então nada de anormal essa figura altamente apaixonante encantar a pobre Dona Carlota. Hihihihihi!  
  
Vou ao que realmente interessa para ti e para todos os que lêem.  
  
Parte VI  
  
Não era possível que todos aqueles absurdos fossem verdade, Severo ria descontroladamente, não sabia porque mas não acreditava nessa história de bruxos e de ser um especialista em poções e agora o que faltava, a pedra filosofal, ou ainda um lobisomem tentar morde-lo. Ou faltava aquilo, uma coruja entrar e largar uma carta em cima e sua cabeça e sair voando satisfeita como se fosse um habito fazer isso.  
  
- De quem é esse bicho?  
  
- Seu.  
  
- E por que eu ainda não o eduquei a não jogar as cartas na minha cabeça?  
  
- Na verdade você já fez isso mais de uma vez, mas ela só faz isso quando fica brava com você, sabe com o seu desaparecimento ela voava perdida tentando encontra-lo, mas parecia que tinha algo impedindo-a de encontra-lo.  
  
- Olha, eu não acredito em nada do que você está me dizendo. Está querendo que eu acredite que existe uma realidade fantástica e bruxos das trevas agora vai dizer que nós podemos montar em vassouras e sair voando pela noite?  
  
- Poderíamos sim, meu bem, só tem dois problemas, um eu não trouxe nenhum vassoura e dois nós somos os piores pilotos de vassoura do mundo.   
  
- A que legal, agora vai dizer que a gente presta um exame para ver se é bom e ganha uma licença para pilota-las? Conta outra!  
  
- Não exatamente uma licença, mas todas as vassouras são registradas, com nome do dono, modelo e ano de aquisição.  
  
Era melhor ficar quieto, sentia-se pateta tentando argumentar com uma louca.  
  
Mas qual não foi o seu susto quando ela levantou uma varinha como a que ele tinha apontou para ele e disse.  
  
- Finite incantaten- parecia que uma chuva de lembranças estavam entrando em sua mente de novo, viu-se espectador de brigas entre os pais, sendo espancado pelos pais. sendo azarado por Thiago Potter, viu também o mesmo Potter o salvar de um Lobisomem enfurecido tentando morde-lo, viu ainda a si mesmo compactuando com Voldemort, traindo-o, conhecendo Hermione como aluna, apaixonando-se por ela, o viu quebrando tudo o que ele conhecia como regras básicas para ficar com a amada, Hermione e ele na noite de núpcias, o primeiro aniversário do casal, o segundo, ele saindo feito um louco de Hogwarts só para ver sua amada logo e finalmente ele recebendo uma carta indo para Hogsmeade sendo emboscado e a tentativa de assassinato, viu o verdadeiro Dumbledore se aproximando e anulando os feitiços do ex companheiros e Lucio desaparatando com ele e bem, a varinha apontada novamente para si e ele no hospital trouxa.  
  
Tomou consciência de onde estava de com quem e o que fizera até então, Severo Snape novamente mandava no homem desmemoriado, terminando a época de auto conhecimento, época muito importante pois descobrira coisas muito importantes dele que ainda eram desconhecidas.  
  
A esposa o observava muito aflita sabendo da grande confusão que criara na cabeça do marido pensou ser melhor deixa-lo só, mas quando passava por ele em direção a porta sentiu dedos muito firmes se fecharem ao redor de seu braço e sentiu que esses a puxavam de volta a frente do marido.  
  
- Você criou uma confusão no meu cérebro e quer me largar sozinho?  
  
- Você pediu isso duvidando até que eu era eu.  
  
- Me de uma chance vai, até parece que você não sabe que eu sou desconfiado?  
  
- Desconfiado demais para paciência.- ela cruzou os braços e olhou para o chão fazendo uma cara de brava.  
  
- Ah é, então por que você não escolheu casar com um homem menos desconfiado?- ele perguntava baixinho no ouvido dela- não precisa dizer nada, eu sei porque, porque você ama esse homem desconfiado.- ela sorriu ficando muito vermelha e confessou no ouvido dele.   
  
- Amo até demais o meu gosto.  
  
Os dois riram e trocaram um beijo apaixonado para matar a saudade.  
  
- Desculpe meu amor, eu sei que devia prepara-lo para a verdade antes de desfazer o feitiço, mas você não queria acreditar em mim.  
  
- Mas agora Mione, por que não podemos voltar para casa, eu sei que querem a minha cabeça, mas sempre quiseram e mesmo assim eu sempre estive lá. Dumbledore precisa de mim e eu preciso ensinar uma coisinha para Lucio. Está na hora daquele presunçoso saber que com Severo Snape não se brinca.  
  
- Severo, sem lições por hora. É tempo de ficarmos escondidos e esperar que esqueçam de nós, eu também fugi, ah! Tem uma coisa que quero saber, por que você me chamou de mãe quando você apareceu na nossa casa.  
  
- Eu estava sonhando Mione, eu vi a minha mãe, além de que ela lembra você levemente, com a única diferença que você é 1000 vezes mais bela.   
  
Ela sorri ao galanteio, é incrível como ele não perdia o habito de elogia-la nem depois de dias sem lembrar de nada.  
  
Enquanto ela ria, Severo retirava a varinha das mãos da mulher e trancava a porta do quarto, a mulher não notou quando deixou de segurar a varinha, só voltou a si quando foi erguida no ar, estava nos braços dele e finalmente poderia matar a saudade direito.  
  
Ai gente, mais um capitulo curtinho, mas eu espero que tenham gostado dele.  
  
Bem eu vou atualizar a fic dia 8 de Junho de novo!  
  
Até lá, comentários por favor.  
  
Beijinhos,  
  
Susana Snape! 


	7. Parte VII

Avoada, é eu decidi me puxar mais para atualizar a fic de 2 em 2 dias, mesmo que os capítulos tenham só duas páginas, é uma forma de me manter escrevendo essa fic sempre, assim como as outras.  
  
Beijinhos  
  
Susana.  
  
Ah quero comentários de todos viu!?   
  
Parte VII  
  
Dona Carlota batia a porta com muita força, mas o casal apaixonado dormia serenamente sem ao mesmo se importar ou ouvir a trouxa.  
  
Hermione acordou e olhou para o lado, estava com o marido, isso a alegrava, ainda lembrava da conversa que tiveram durante toda a manhã e tarde anterior e da noite em que puderam ficar juntos novamente. Não acordaria Severo, esse parecia tão bem dormindo que dava até pena. Ouviu a porta e foi atender.  
  
- Bom dia Dona Carlota, o que houve?  
  
- Venha ver.  
  
A sra parecia muito assustada, mas a bruxa não sentia nada de estranho, porém ao entrar na cozinha da pensão viu algo estranho, haviam muitas corujas pousadas nos móveis.  
  
- A sra sabe me dizer o que é isso?- a mulher apavorada apontava para as corujas que ali se encontravam como se essas fossem monstros.  
  
- Nossa, bem, são uma forma de correio utilizada na minha cidade- inventou Hermione- mas por que será que tantas trazem mensagens.  
  
A bruxa puxou as cartas das corujas que levantaram vôo imediatamente. Ela pediu desculpas a dona da pensão e voltou ao quarto onde Severo já desperto a fulminava com os olhos.  
  
- Hermione, eu já não lhe disse que odeio acordar sozinha quando adormeço acompanhado?  
  
- Eu sei meu bem, mas é que Dona Carlota veio bater aqui porque haviam algumas corujas na cozinha que a assustaram.  
  
- Mas você poderia Ter me acordado, você não sabe como é ruim acordar e virar para o lado crente que vai ver alguém e a cama tá vazia, parece que fui abandonado.  
  
- Ai, tadinho- ela sentou na cama e o abraçou- então você se sente abandonado é, até parece que eu ia te abandonar.  
  
- Não sei, mas com essa de Lord das trevas e agora Lucio querer minha cabeça, eu já fico desconfiado.  
  
Abraçada ao marido ela desculpou-se e soltando-o começou a abrir as cartas, havia uma de Alvo, falando que sabia que Mione encontrara o marido e mandando os dois permanecerem onde estavam, ele falava que ela agira errado em fugir da casa de repouso, Severo desconfiou da história e perguntaria mais tarde, depois de ler as cartas que eram para ele e de ler por cima o jornal.   
  
- Mione, que história é essa de fugir de uma casa de repouso?  
  
- É o seguinte, quando você sumiu me falaram que havia morrido porém não encontraram o teu corpo, então você começou a aparecer para mim e eu dizia a todos que você estava vivo mas eles só começaram a pensar que eu estava ficando louca e que o mais certo a se fazer comigo seria me internar em um hospício. Alvo me ajudou, sugerindo uma casa de repouso alegando que eu estava só muito perturbada com a sua morte e não louca, todos toparam e eu fui para lá, porém o médico me falou que você poderia estar aqui que em um hospital daqui tinha um homem com a sua exata descrição, eu então fugi e peguei o primeiro trem para cá, quando cheguei, fui direto ao tal hospital, porém nada de você, falaram que nunca tinhas estado lá e eu fiquei muito triste, mas na saída um segurança me parou e me disse que tu tinhas fugido que ele tinha visto tu sair de lá. Fiquei muito feliz e decidi te procurar pelos guetos mas não te encontrei mas como Merlin está conosco, eu esbarrei em uma mulher e um papel que ela segurava caiu bem na minha frente, era uma carta escrita com a tua letra descrevi você e ela confirmou que você tinha escrito aquilo, Dona Carlota é testemunha, eu não dormi, fiquei esperando amanhecer para ir te encontrar e o resto, você sabe afinal participaste diretamente.  
  
- Você fez tudo isso por mim, foi internada, fugiu, veio até aqui sem nenhuma certeza e ainda por cima como uma fugitiva, andou sozinha pelos guetos perigosos, perdeu uma noite inteira de sono, tudo isso por mim? Mas por que tanto sacrifício, afinal não tenho nada que outro homem não tenha, muito antes pelo contrário, eu sou chato, maniático, impaciente, desconfiado mas mesmo assim você atravessou a Europa para me rever?  
  
- Eu te amo.  
  
Ele não tinha palavras, o que poderia dizer nada era o suficiente, nem que tivesse todas as noites existentes no universo não poderia retribuir aquilo, sentia-se impotente diante dela e ele odiava isso mas ainda sem entende-la amava-a, era muito sólido o que tinha em seu coração.  
  
Olhou para o jornal e viu algo que o deixou muito pálido.  
  
- O que foi Severo, estás passando mal?  
  
- Não, mas olha isso? O jornal daqui, você o pegou junto com as nossas coisas, mas olhe isso...- ele pegou o jornal trouxa e leu para ela a manchete- " Grupo arruaceiros mata 20 pessoas"-  
  
- Amor, isso ocorre todo o tempo aqui.  
  
Ele simplesmente deu o jornal para ela ver com os próprios olhos a noticia e ao terminar de ler e ver as fotos, estava tremia muito, abraçou o amado e chorando disse.  
  
- Eles não vão tirá-lo de mim, eles não vão nos separar.  
  
Severo abraçava a mulher e olhava para o jornal muito preocupado. Lá encontrava a seguinte noticia.   
  
" Grupo de arruaceiros mata 20 pessoas.  
  
Ontem a noite apareceu uma terrível nova gangue, ainda não se sabe quem são, ou o que querem, apenas temos testemunhos de seu ataque cruel ontem na zona leste.  
  
'eram fantasmas horríveis'- afirma Marrie Carlo, 45 ano moradora da zona leste ' estava em minha casa quando ouvi gritos, abri minha janela para ver se não eram brigas na casa ao lado, onde sempre há brigas, mas quando vi, os vultos levantaram e saíram, haviam muitas pessoas, eles deixaram um rastro sinistro de cadáveres, o que eu ouvi gritar ainda estava vivo, tremia muito e morreu antes que eu pudesse chamar ajuda'.  
  
Crimes são freqüentes nessa região, mas nunca nessas proporções, mais uma testemunha que não quis se identificar afirma Ter visto 5 homens encapuzados que apontavam uma espécie de caneta e dela saiam raios que ao tocarem nas pessoas faziam-nas rolar aos gritos e depois de aparentemente se divertirem com a dor das vítimas a matavam.  
  
Se isso é realmente verdade ou fruto de uma mente cheia de álcool, cabe as autoridades investigarem, o fato é 20 pessoas foram vítimas desses maníacos que estão a solta pela cidade, acredita-se ser alguma espécie de grupo neonazista, já que, as vítimas eram integrantes de grupos comunitários ou médicos.  
  
Destacando-se a enfermeira de 27 anos, Milena Castro, uma voluntária do hospital de Bruxelas que veio de Portugal. O governo de Portugal pede providencias rápidas e justiça para o caso aguardando que esses bandidos sejam presos o mais rápido possível.  
  
A lista de vítimas encontra-se no distrito policial número 14 que é o responsável pela região.  
  
Mas para facilitar ainda mais o trabalho da policia, a camera externa do hospital captou imagens de um dos mal feitores.   
  
Caso você veja esse homem, entre em contato o mais rápido que puder com a policia e informe a localização."  
  
Havia uma foto de Lucio Malfoy naquele jornal, os comensais haviam o encontrado ou descoberto que ele fugira do hospital e agora queriam a sua cabe a qualquer custo.   
  
Próxima atualização dia 10/6.  
  
comentários viu!  
  
Susana! 


	8. Parte VIII

Oi Avoada, bem, se eles encontram Severo ou não, isso eu não sei.  
  
Oi Snake, na verdade essa fic acabou virabdo algo independente de PQÉTTD, primero era para ser um fim dramático da fic, depois virou fim alternativo, depois continuação, agora eu digo é uma fic independente sim.  
  
Que coisa, eu li cade você na verdade eu leio todas as SS/HG que aparecem até a minha. espero que estajas lendo o resto para tirar da cabeça a idéia de que eu esteja na moda da Mione Louca, na verdade eu odeio moda!espero que esteja gostandoda fic.  
  
Espero comentários de todos,  
  
Beijinhos,  
  
Susana!  
  
Parte VIII  
  
- Calma meu amor, não tem porque chorar dessa forma.  
  
- Como assim não tem porque chorar dessa forma? O homem que eu mais amo está sendo perseguido por um bando de loucos homicidas e eu não tenho porque chorar?  
  
- Eles não vão por a mão em mim.  
  
- A qualquer momento eles podem aparatar aqui e daí a gente já viu?  
  
- Vamos fazer o seguinte, eu coloco um feitiço anti aparatação aqui na pensão e você para de chorar, aceitas?  
  
- Aceito.  
  
- Ok.  
  
Severo saiu do quarto deixando a mulher muito aflita pois Lucio Malfoy viera pessoalmente até Bruxelas só para matar seu marido e esse parecia estar lidando com crianças bagunceiras. Era hora de escrever para Alvo Dumbledore e falar sobre as noticias, quem sabe o bruxo não teria uma idéia de como eles poderia fugir sem levantar suspeitas.  
  
A mulher viu uma película roxeada nas paredes do quarto, um brilho fraquinho e que logo sumiu, ou seja, o feitiço estava feito e funcionando, poderia descansar por hora, mas e se precisassem sair? Severo voltou rindo de modo discreto, como sempre fazia quando achava algo muito engraçado, na verdade era muito difícil faze-lo rir de algo, mas nessas raras ocasiões era mais raro notar que ele ria porém ela era PHD em identificar sinais de humanidade vindo dele.  
  
- O que houve de tão engraçado.  
  
- Dona Carlota é simplesmente a maior figura que eu já conheci, acreditas que eu fiz o feitiço ela viu o brilho nas paredes e passando por mim disse. Nossa o sol tá brilhando roxo. Agora me diz, isso foi hilário.  
  
Característica muito importante de Severo ele costuma achar engraçados atos totalmente sem graça ou piadas realmente complexas. A mulher não entendia a graça da coisa, mas esboçou uma risada só para não parecer antipática, pegou o jornal, um pedaço de papel e uma caneta e pedindo licença do marido desceu.  
  
Entrou na cozinha e encontrou algo realmente engraçado, Dona Carlota estava sentada na mesa tomando chá e comendo biscoitos, até ai tudo certo, porém ela conversava com a coruja de Severo para quem ela servia chá e bolacha.  
  
- A sra está bem?  
  
- Sim, minha querida, sente aqui conosco, eu falava para a sua amiga penosa que o dono dela havia acabado de descer e subir e não aceitou um chá, pelo jeito ele só é social com você.  
  
- Ah isso sim, Severo é arredio.  
  
- Severo, também com esse nome, só poderia ser todo sério e metido a antisocial.- falou dando uma risada divertidamente Carlota  
  
- Eu aceito uma xícara de chá. - falou Mione rindo e sentando ao lado da coruja que comia biscoitos despreocupadamente. Enquanto a sra servia uma xícara de chá, Hermione escreveu rapidamente.  
  
" Professor Dumbledore,  
  
Leia essa noticia e diga o que nós devemos fazer, Severo acaba de colocar um feitiço anti aparatação aqui, mas eu não acho que seja o bastante.  
  
Obrigada e desculpe por fugir daí mas eu apenas ouvi meu coração,   
  
Hermione Snape!"  
  
Ela dobrou o papel pegou a reportagem e enrolou na pena da coruja.  
  
- Entregue para Alvo Dumbledore e não saia de lá sem uma resposta, nem que tenhas que ficar bicando a cabeça dele.  
  
A coruja levantou vôo assustando a pobre velha.  
  
- Ai, desse jeito você me mata antes dos 70 anos.  
  
- Desculpe, mas essa coruja tem que tomar vergonha na cara achatada dela. Obrigada pelo chá.  
  
- Mas me diga, como está o teu marido, já recuperou a memória?  
  
- Parcialmente, estranho que de mim ele nunca esqueceu. Mas está se alto conhecendo a cada instante.  
  
- Pelo visto ele gosta de você e muito.  
  
- Acho que sim, espero que sim, pois eu o amo muito. Mas, a sra não está com medo de hospedar novos moradores aqui, ainda mais agora que tem essa gangue a solta?- perguntava ao ver que a placa de aluga-se quartos continuava intocada na janela que dava para a rua.  
  
- Medo eu até tenho, mas vou fazer o que preciso desse dinheiro para me sustentar.  
  
- Quanto quartos ainda estão vagos?  
  
- Tenho só um quarto vago.  
  
- Eu fico com ele, pronto, você o aluga para mim e tira essa placa daí.  
  
- Então tá, mas você sabe como eu trabalho.  
  
- Sim, dois meses adiantados, vou pegar o dinheiro no banco e lhe pago mais tarde.  
  
- Certo, mas só aceito porque você não tem como fugir daqui- dizia a sra retirando a placa da janela para o alivio de Hermione.  
  
- Vou subir, obrigada pelo chá.  
  
- Disponha.  
  
Ela subiu e ao entrar no quarto encontrou um olhar mortal sendo jogado sobre si. E uma mochila pronta na cama.  
  
- Severo o que se passa?  
  
- Hermione, as vezes eu acredito que você não usa o cérebro, como pode mandar uma carta a Alvo se nós estamos nos escondendo?  
  
- Dumbledore sabe onde estamos, recebi uma carta dele hoje ainda.  
  
- Ele é outro que não pensa as vezes, os comensais estão solto, eu viro as costa um minuto e você juntamente com Dumbledore colocam tudo a perder trocando cartinhas.- falava com um tom de deboche porém quase gritando de forma muito alterada.   
  
- Severo, é melhor baixar essa voz, você não está falando com uma qualquer, eu faço o que acho correto, Dumbledore tem que saber que os comensais já chegaram aqui, perguntei o que ele achava que deveríamos fazer.  
  
- Eu sei o que devemos fazer, temos que sair daqui e encontrar um local mais seguro para nós, de preferencia fora de Bruxelas.  
  
- Nós não vamos sair daqui Severo, vamos tornar o local seguro, sei lá um fiel do segredo, eu acabei de alugar o único quarto que ainda estava vazio inclusive preciso buscar dinheiro para pagar por esse quarto.- ele apontou a varinha para as mochila se esvaziou as coisas se arrumando novamente virou e ia saindo do quarto quando ouviu.  
  
- Você fez questão de me encontrar e de recuperar a minha memória só para me entregar para eles.  
  
Ignorando a frase absurda ela dirigiu-se a saída, foi para uma loja de departamento chamada "Magic" e entrou no provador número 4 dizendo Beco Encantado e indo parar em um local parecido com o beco diagonal, andou até o banco mágico nacional da Bélgica e pedindo para fazer um saque de seu cofre no banco de Gringotes, retirou alguns Galões e trocou por dinheiro trouxa, porém ao retornar para a entrada ou saída, como quiserem, do beco ouviu uma conversa que a fez para e se esconder rapidamente.  
  
- Você tem certeza que ela deu as caras por aqui Goyle?  
  
- Sim sr Malfoy, ela foi em direção ao banco, não pude a seguir porque o sr mandou eu ficar e chama-lo. Foi o que eu fiz.  
  
- Seu estúpido, era para ficar aqui e me chamar, mas segui-la, afinal seu monte de bosta de Dragão o que nós estamos fazendo aqui?  
  
- Estamos procurando Snape, Sr.  
  
- Ah que bom pelo menos isso você sabe, e agora eu não sei se te contaram mas ele está em algum lugar dessa cidade com a sangue ruim com quem ele casou.  
  
- Sim, eu sei sr.  
  
- E mesmo assim deixou ela escapar, estou começando a achar que você está do outro lado.  
  
- Não sr, eu juro que não, eu sou servo das trevas, leal até os ossos.  
  
Ela não ficou para ouvir o resto, se enfiou no meio de uma pequena multidão que se dirigia a saída e conseguiu sair, correndo de volta para a pensão. Onde havia uma coruja a espera dela junto com um homem realmente, muito zangado.   
  
- O que houve Severo, que cara é essa?  
  
- É a única que eu tenho, não sei se te informaram.  
  
- Nossa, o que houve?  
  
Ele olhou para a cozinha e Mione viu Dona Carlota trazendo um bolo e chá.  
  
- Esse aqui Severo é de cenoura.- e alcançando um prato para ele que olhava com extrema má vontade para o bolo.- Hermione querida, Severo- ele fez uma expressão de desgostou ao ouvi-la chama-lo pelo primeiro nome- está provando os meus bolos. Vou buscar um pedaço para você também.  
  
Ela foi e a bruxa não perdeu tempo em sentar ao lado do marido e reparar que haviam mais de 6 pratos na frente dele.  
  
- Demoraste muito, eu desci para te esperar e essa maluca me pega para degustador de bolos.  
  
- Que bom, afinal você não tinha comido quase nada. E ai, estão bons pelo menos.  
  
- Pelo menos isso. Mas o que eu não gosto é dela senta aqui e ficar passando a receita como se eu fosse querer faze-los.  
  
- Mas é exatamente isso que as mulheres fazem meu bem, é hora de se acostumar.  
  
- Se você começar com isso eu me separo.  
  
- Desde quando que os bruxos se separam.- ela falava rindo de Severo.  
  
- Bem, vamos recapitular, chocolate, baunilha, milho, laranja, inglês, cenoura. Foi isso, e agora que bolo ela vai inventar.  
  
- Que bom que já terminaste esse Severo, aqui está Coco.  
  
- Obrigado Dona Carlota.  
  
- Mione querida, Chocolate, o teu favorito certo?  
  
- Sim, certíssima.  
  
A sra foi para a cozinha e Mione olhou para a carta dizendo.  
  
- O que ele anda a gente fazer?  
  
- Ficar aqui e tornar a pensão o mais segura possível.  
  
- Vi e você queria sair, inclusive eu vi Lucio Malfoy dando uma bronca no Goyle por que ele me deixou passa e não me seguiu na no Beco Encantado.  
  
- Você foi lá?  
  
- Fui. Onde mais eu conseguiria dinheiro.  
  
- Você decididamente não pensa.  
  
- Bolo de Leite.  
  
- Obrigado.  
  
- Dona Carlota, aqui está o aluguel do outro quarto.  
  
- Obrigada.  
  
A sra se retirou Severo já estava entupido de bolo mas não queria fazer desfeita e Hermione ria da situação do marido.  
  
Proximo capitulo dia 12/6. 


	9. Parte IX

Parte IX  
  
- Posso saber por que estás rindo?  
  
- Porque, meu querido, você está fingindo ser o que não isso é muito engraçado vindo de você.  
  
- Faça me rir, Meu bem- falou acidamente.  
  
- Ué, se fosse o Harry Potter quem estivesse lhe servindo bolo, você estaria no sexto prato?  
  
- Primeiramente, se o Harry me servisse algo eu certamente não comeria. Mas realmente não agüento mais, vou parar por aqui.  
  
Severo largou o prato na mesinha junto com os outros e foi subindo quando a sra apareceu com mais um prato olhou para ele e para Mione.  
  
- Algum problema?  
  
- Ele comeu demais.  
  
- Entendo, quer mais um chá? Sr Snape.  
  
- Não, só quero subir um pouco.  
  
- Como quiser, se desejar algo, é só pedir.  
  
- Eu peço.  
  
Severo sumiu dentro do quarto e Hermione cada vez mais surpresa com essa fase educada do marido achou que era melhor deixa-lo só para que durasse um pouquinho o humor do marido.  
  
As duas mulheres ainda conversaram um pouco sobre os últimos acontecimento e também sobre como o preço das coisas estava subindo e assuntos femininos em geral. Até chegar outro casal que morava na pensão em um quarto ao lado, a Dona Carlota era só elogios ao falar de Severo deixando a bruxa morta de ciúmes.  
  
- Vou subir boa noite a todos.  
  
- Boa noite Sra Snape.- foi praticamente um coro.  
  
Subindo ela ainda ouviu.  
  
- Sabe Mariana, esse casal é muito simpático, ela é uma flor e ele é de uma educação incrível, você devia Ter arrumado um homem assim e não aquele traste com quem é casada.  
  
- Dona Carlota...  
  
- Ah você sabe que eu só falo a verdade.  
  
Mione riu e entrou no quarto.  
  
- Amor, ainda acordado achei que o pegaria roncando.  
  
- Primeiramente, eu não ronco, segundo estava esperando você, sabes que eu não gosto de dormir sozinho quando tenho quem durma comigo.  
  
- Eu sei das suas 1001 manias, e sobre os ronco, meu bem, quem dorme com você sou eu e por isso só eu sei dizer se você ronca ou não, mas foi só força de expressão, não me olhe com essa cara de contrariado.  
  
- Então falaram muito de mim.  
  
- Por que falaríamos?  
  
- Porque você me ama e bem acho que essa Dona Carlota está achando que é minha mãe.  
  
- Você nem se acha não é Severo Snape.  
  
- "Ah você sabe que eu só falo a verdade." - Severo imitou Dona Carlota de modo perfeito e ao terminar deu uma risada debochada olhando para uma Hermione assustada.- o que foi, meu bem? Não ficou igual?  
  
- As vezes você me assusta, quer dizer então que o sr ficou ouvindo a nossa conversa?  
  
- Exatamente. Não me culpe, eu ouvi receita de bolo o dia todo, nada mais justo que saber que em um ano a farinha subiu quase 45%. - ele ria muito de seu novo instrumento de gozação Dona Carlota.  
  
- Você é mal, pobre velha, só quer ser sociável.  
  
- Mas eu deixo ela ser sociável, mas não deixa de ser engraçada. Afinal ela tem algo semelhante a Sybilla. O que convenhamos é muito engraçado.  
  
- Abram suas mente e vejam além.- Hermione imitava agora e ria de sua própria imitação.  
  
- E eu achando que você era santinha.  
  
- Dois anos comigo e ainda não me conheces para saber que de santa eu não tenho nada?- ela falava próxima ao ouvido dele o derrubando na cama e caindo por cima.  
  
- Que você não é santa nesse sentido eu descobri no dia em que dei conta que você usava as suas saias velhas na minha aula só para ficar com mais carne a mostra.  
  
- E você nem olhava?  
  
- Claro que não, você era uma aluna e eu sou muito comportado.  
  
- Vai ver foi por isso que começamos a namorar ainda como professor e aluna.  
  
- Sou comportado mas você estava se mostrando demais para mim.  
  
- Como você sabe que era para você?  
  
- Quem você está atacando agora?  
  
Risadas contidas e um dois feitiços, uma para trancar e outro para que o barulho deles não passasse para o resto da pensão. Afinal ninguém além deles precisa saber o que aconteceu.  
  
Amanheceu e as batidas na porta eram muito altas.  
  
O bruxo desperta e vai ver o que se passa.  
  
- Algum problema Dona Carlota?  
  
- Bom dia Sr Snape, se sente melhor?  
  
- Sim, obrigado e bom dia para a sra também, mas aconteceu alguma coisa?  
  
- Sim, o sr sabe aqueles homens que andam matando gente?  
  
- O que tem eles? - agora ele estava preocupado  
  
- Bateram aqui atras de um quarto. Fizeram perguntas, queriam saber se eu não tinha visto o sr e quando o homem loiro, muito bem apessoado tinha olhos azuis lindo porém de uma expressão maligna ai que horror cruz credo, bem, mas quando ele saiu deixou isso- ela mostrou uma carta- falou que se eu visse você era para entregar. Vocês se conhecem, digo isso é claro, mas vocês são amigos?  
  
- Não, somos conhecidos, eu dei aula para o filho dele e éramos do mesmo meio mas se minha memória não falha, ela anda falhando, nunca tive uma amizade com ele.  
  
- Desculpe, sr Snape, eu aqui forçando, o sr recém deve estar se recuperando da amnésia e eu forçando.  
  
- Tudo bem. Mas se for só isso eu gostaria de entrar.  
  
- Claro, daqui a pouco eu sirvo o café da manhã.   
  
- Hermione e eu desceremos daqui a pouco.  
  
Ela estava sentada na cama o olhando com muita atenção.  
  
- Qual é o problema?  
  
- Lucio apareceu aqui, deixou isso para mim.  
  
- Merlin. O que ele queria?  
  
- Saber de mim e deixar esse bilhete.  
  
- Abre logo.  
  
- Só um pouco.  
  
O bilhete foi posto no chão, Severo apontou a varinha para ele tentou vários contra-feitiços e maldições, alguns foram desfeitos, ou seja, Lucio apostava que a Dona Carlota lê-se o bilhete, pois um dos feitiços era para explodir a mão de quem abrisse o papel.  
  
- Malfoy é bem perverso quando quer sigilo.  
  
- Você nem imagina o quanto Mione.  
  
Abriu o bilhete. E leu em voz alta:  
  
" Severo, ex companheiro de batalha,  
  
Se você estiver lendo isso é sinal que ninguém foi idiota o bastante para tentar intercepta-lo.  
  
Escondendo-se de seus antigo irmão de causa com a sangue-ruim com quem você manchou o legado dos Snape, que eram sangue puro muy antigos e respeitáveis até você casar com uma sangue ruim asquerosa.  
  
Bem, eu te digo meu amigo, vou te achar e na verdade eu já te achei, eu posso vê-lo. E então se divertindo com a sangue-ruim durante essas féria forçadas? Eu entendo, faria o mesmo.  
  
Mas não se preocupe, eu colocar as minhas mão em você é questão de tempo, e então meu velho amigo, a família Snape termina Pura!  
  
Lucio Malfoy!"  
  
Hermione chorava e Severo tremia de ódio, não gostava nem um pouco da forma como Lucio se dirigia a sua esposa. Mas agora era acalmar a mulher e preparar-se para um duelo final que está prestes a estourar.   
  
Proximo capitulo sabado que vem dia 19/6( eu acho). pode vim antes, depois não. 


	10. Parte X

Parte X  
  
Muito nervosa a moça não sabia se escrevia para o diretor de Hogwarts ou se pegava o marido e ia se esconder em outro lugar ou ainda se ficavam ali bem quietos.  
  
- E agora Severo, aviso Dumbledore?   
  
- Acho que seria o mais certo, mas como?   
  
- Não sei, via coruja ou via flu, o problema é onde encontraríamos uma lareira conectada a rede flu?  
  
- Coruja está fora de cogitação, flu seria a solução, mas n]ao há outro lugar com rede flu além do beco encantado e passear por lá é muito perigoso.  
  
- Estou preocupada meu amor, não quero me afastar de você de novo- a mulher ainda chorosa abraçava-se ao marido que carinhosamente afagava-lhe o cabelo.  
  
- Tudo vai ficar bem, pode Ter certeza disso, nós já derrotamos o Lord das Trevas, Lucio Malfoy não é nada, ele só me pegou da outra vez porque ele estava acompanhado de vinte comensais. Agora no homem a homem ele não dá nem para cansar.  
  
- Não quero que você saia duelando com Lucio Malfoy, pode ser perigoso, você nunca sabe do que aquela cobra é capaz.  
  
O casal permaneceu abraçado mais algum tempo.  
  
- Vamos descer, eu estou com fome. Ainda temos que pensar em uma maneira de avisar Alvo de toda essa movimentação.  
  
O casal desceu abraçado e chegando perto das escadas ouviu a Dona Carlota conversar animadamente com alguém foram bem devagar para Ter certeza se realmente conheciam a voz que ouviam tão providentemente, e era.  
  
- Dumbledore?- Severo estava surpreso com a cena que encontrara.  
  
- Professor Dumbledore, o sr aqui?- ela estava muito surpresa com a presença do velho.  
  
Ao descerem viram Alvo Dumbledore tomando chá e conversando animadamente com a sra dona da pensão enquanto comia um pedaço de bolo de chocolate.  
  
- Severo, Hermione meus caros eu estava mesmo falando de vocês agora com a Dona Carlota aqui. Dizendo que vocês foram professor e aluna antes de casarem e que eu já sabia que vocês iriam acabar juntos.- ele sorria e a sra também sorria achando bonitinha a história dos dois.  
  
- Alvo precisamos conversar sobre isso.- Severo entregou a carta que ainda estava em sua mão ao sr que leu e releu olhando para o homem e dizendo.  
  
- Lucio Malfoy está jogando... dona Carlota como é mesmo.  
  
- No verde para colher maduro.  
  
- Obrigado, no verde para colher maduro, ele não faz a mínima idéia de onde você esteja e por isso está largando isso por vários lugares até acertar, a idéia dele é deixar vocês apavorados e faze-los correr para a toca do lobo.  
  
Hermione olhou para Alvo e para Dona Carlota e olhou Alvo de novo, como o velho falava de coisas das trevas na frente de uma trouxa.  
  
Como sempre o sr parecia ler a mente das pessoas.  
  
- fico muito satisfeito que tenhas encontrado abrigo junto a Carlota, ela é uma bruxa muito sabia.  
  
- Obrigada Alvo. Eu fico muito feliz em te rever.  
  
- Rever?- O casal perguntou em uma única voz.  
  
- Ah sim, Carlota estudou na minha época, mas ao contrário de mim, não foi castigada pelo tempo continuando muito bonita.  
  
Carlota corou e o casal achou melhor não falar mais disso e sair dali naquele momento.  
  
Ainda viram Alvo e Carlota voltarem a sentar e conversar animadamente. Tomaram café da manhã.   
  
- Severo, será que Dona Carlota e Alvo tem algo a mais?  
  
- Não sei, meu amor, eu sempre achei que o negocio dele fosse com McGonagall.  
  
- Eu também, nunca o ouvi falar esse tipo de coisa para Minerva.  
  
- Realmente, mas é estranho, eu não me lembro de ouvir Alvo falar de alguma esposa ou algo do tipo.  
  
- E eu então, Severo?  
  
Terminaram de comer quietos e subiram passando pelos dois que ainda conversavam e nem perceberam os Snape passarem.  
  
Chegaram no quarto e fecharam a porta.  
  
- Alvo, olhe bem você tem certeza que Lucio Malfoy não quer sabe mesmo que eles estão aqui?  
  
- Claro, caso Lucio soubesse você acha que ele simplesmente não teria entrado e matado os dois.  
  
- Snape colocou um feitiço anti aparatação na pensão.  
  
- Severo é totalmente desconfiado.  
  
- Eu sei, deu para ver.  
  
- Mas então quanto tempo pretendes ficar aqui meu amigo.  
  
- O tempo que a sra desejar que eu permaneça. Pelo menos por um mês, Minerva pode cuidar da direção.  
  
- Minerva?  
  
- Sim, McGonnagal, não lembra dela?  
  
- Claro que lembro, eu sempre achei que ela seria o teu braço direito.  
  
Gente, olha eu sei que esse capitulo é decepcionante para quem está a uma semana esperando, desculpem, eu perdi os comentários dessa fic, sério então vou agradecer a todos que comentaram e espero receber mais comentário, coloco outro capitulo Segunda feira, ou amanhã depende do que acontecer mais tarde, eu estou super gripada e durante a semana não tive tempo de escrever.  
  
Beijinhos  
  
Susana!  
  
Avoada Achei um comentário, te perdoo por estar viajando, mas sem ser indiscreta já sendo, para onde foste e ai se divertiu? 


	11. Parte XI

Oi gente.  
  
Avoada, primeiro, eu não sei se Alvo terá algo com Dona Carlota ou não, sobre Hermione e Severo aconselho a ler o capitulo.  
  
Beijos a todos, quero comentário de todos.  
  
Susana!  
  
Pate XI  
  
- Mione eu estou muito preocupado.  
  
- Com o que Severo, Dumbledore está aqui e Dona Carlota e um dos nossos o que poderia está errado?  
  
- Alvo perder o inicio do ano letivo, Dona Carlota que se assustou quando me viu fazendo o feitiço anti aparatação.  
  
- Como assim se assustou?  
  
- Se assustou com a luz que saia de minha varinha, como essa mulher pode ser uma bruxa da época de Alvo e como Alvo está diferente jogando galanteios para cima da mulher, Alvo não é disso.   
  
- Taí um ponto que eu estranhei amor, Dumbledore falando que Dona Carlota era bela assim na cara dura. Mas você acha que é Lucio, se fosse, por que não nos prendeu?  
  
- Porque meu amor ele já fez isso.  
  
- Como assim?  
  
Severo levantou a varinha e olhando para um buraco que não existia antes no teto falou.  
  
- Revele-se.  
  
Um brilho pela parede foi se alastrando e essa foi se tornado escurecida, de pedra bruta.   
  
Hermione acordou sobressaltada e se viu acorrentada na parede de uma grande masmorra.  
  
- Severo onde você está?  
  
Ela olhava ao redor e nada de Severo, não fazia idéia de onde estava apenas tinha certeza de uma coisa, não estava na pensão, não estava em nenhum lugar conhecido, apenas sentia medo, sentia que nunca mais seria feliz, olhou para o lado e viu na janela no lado de fora um grupo de dementadores.  
  
A quilômetros dali Severo acordou do sonho em um lugar muito estranho, não tinha certeza se estivera na Bélgica ou não nem se vira Hermione sendo arrancada de seus braços e levada para Azkarban por Lucio Malfoy. Sentia uma dor latejando na têmpora e em uma crise de tosse cuspira sangue, ou seja, pelo menos a parte do espancamento era verdade, não havia sonhado. Estava preso em algum tipo de feitiço que o fazia parecer feliz e seguro quando estava na verdade sendo torturado por sabe-se lá quem. Olhou e nada viu a não ser uma estrada e um monte de arbustos. Parecia um deserto decidiu tomar caminho para a estrada e ver o que encontraria, ver precisava sair daquilo fosse o que fosse, precisava encontrar Hermione e aquilo era a única certeza que a mente de Severo Snape apresentava enquanto ele caminha e chegava a uma vila bem pobre aparentemente no México.   
  
Gente, um capitulo muito louco de uma mente doentia, é que eu to doente e como eu falei no inicio da fic, "essa é uma song fic meio doentia minha, mas que, sei lá dá para o gasto."  
  
Eu vou colocar outro capitulo até sabado.   
  
Susana! 


	12. Parte XII

OI Gente, só um cometário poxa, eu esperava mais de vocês.  
  
Avoada, eu sei que fui totalmente louca, mas tudo tem uma louca e grande razão de ser. Eu não conheço o México e a cidade citada não existe  
  
Beijinhos,  
  
Susana.  
  
Parte XII  
  
Casebres e alguma espécie de cactos era tudo que Severo conseguia distinguir.  
  
Viu um homem sentado afinando um violão, um mariati certamente. O sr parou de afinar o instrumento e ficou olhando para o homem.  
  
- Sr, estou perdido, saberias me informar onde estou?  
  
- San Juan del Carlo. Quem é você?  
  
- Me chamo Severo Snape, estou querendo ia para Londres.  
  
- Hi Aqui só há duas maneiras de se sair daqui. Primeira sento louco e corajoso e se atirando sozinho no caminho, o que é perigoso os bandoleiros e pistoleiros fazem destes homens suas vitimas, e a segundo, a diligencia, o trem que passa por aqui uma vez a cada três meses.  
  
- E quando o trem passará aqui de novo?  
  
- Daqui a três meses, estás vendo aquele ponto de fumaça lá- apontou para ao norte- pois é, aquele é o trem. Acabou de partir.  
  
- E agora, como eu faço para sair daqui?  
  
- Agora você espera ou morre tentando.  
  
- Moro tentando.  
  
- Para onde é a tal estrada.  
  
- Lá. Boa sorte Snape, vou rezar pela tua alma.  
  
- Reze pela minha sorte e eu estarei mais bem servido. Adeus.  
  
- Adeus.  
  
Severo pegou a estrada a pé mesmo, verificou os bolsos, tinha dinheiro e sua varinha então não teria nenhum problema. Andava e chegando em um ponto isolado conjurou uma vassoura com a qual foi para ciudad del Mexico onde poderia pegar algum veiculo e ir para Londres e de lá para o ministério exigir a soltura e sua mulher e então seria só ele e Lucio.  
  
Azkarban....  
  
Já não estava mais presa as correntes, mas estava ali a disposição dos dementedores, ela pensava só nas brigas com Severo, em como ele era desprezível em como tinha nojo dele.   
  
Alguém entrou em sua cela.  
  
Ela via o homem ali e nada de bom era encontrado nem sobre ele nem sobre si mesma.  
  
- Veio me ver Lucio Malfoy?  
  
- Vim, estás muito bonita aqui, essa roupa de presa combina com você sangue ruim.  
  
- O que foi Malfoy, o que pretendes fazer comigo?  
  
- Calma, não vou abusar de você, eu tenho nojo de pensar em algo com um sangue ruim asquerosa como você. Vim apenas ver se ainda estás viva e lúcida. Pelo que vejo sim.  
  
- Tá já vistes podes ir embora.  
  
- Não tão rápido, quero te dizer que larguei o teu marido bem longe onde você não vai encontra-lo então quando descobrirem que você tem ficha limpa e te soltarem, não pense em ir atras dele.  
  
- Vá embora Lucio.  
  
- É Lucio Malfoy, vá embora ou os dementadores poderão reconhece-lo.  
  
- Dumbledore, o que faz aqui.  
  
- Solto uma inocente. Venha Hermione.  
  
Lucio Malfoy andava para a saída sem olhar para trás em momento algum.  
  
Na sala da mansão Snape com Hermione já vestida e comendo uma barra de chocolate ofertada por Remo Lupin, Alvo começou.   
  
- Hermione, minha querida, você não devia Ter saído da clinica. Tonks estava com Severo e não tinha por que você se preocupar.  
  
- Como assim?  
  
- A enfermeira Milena era Tonks quando cuidava de Severo.  
  
- Tonks foi morta?  
  
- Não, Malfoy queria matar Tonks mas acabou matando a verdadeira enfermeira Milena.  
  
Hermione só acreditou no velho quando Tonks entrou na sala com seus cabelos cor e rosa e sorriu para ela.  
  
- Tonks, você está bem.  
  
- "tima, por que não estaria?  
  
- Por que Lucio Malfoy andou matando gente e eu achei que ele tivesse matado você.  
  
- Não te preocupe, eu estou ótima, não gostei nada de Ter marcado bobeira e deixado Snape fugir. Mas não te preocupe, tenho fontes de trouxas terem visto uma vassoura voando no meio do México e apenas um péssimo piloto deixaria que trouxas o vissem.  
  
- Severo é um péssimo piloto.  
  
- Por isso mesmo.  
  
- Eu vou com vocês, vou enlouquecer aqui.  
  
- Melhor não- disse Alvo e Tonks.  
  
- Professor Lupin, por favor.  
  
- Eu acho que é louvável você estar se arriscando mas olhe onde foste parar, é melhor ficar aqui e tentar manter a sanidade.  
  
- Então eu fico. Mas não demorem muito.  
  
Enquanto os tres saiam, Hermione bolava um plano para sair dali e ir para o México buscar marido.   
  
Proximo capitulo sabado a mesmo que eu receba comentários que me estimulem a escrever mais antes. 


	13. Parte XIII

Parte XIII  
  
Severo estava perdido pela cidade, não falava a língua local perfeitamente e entender os mexicanos era muito difícil devido ao fato deles falarem muito rápido, tentava encontrar alguém que falasse inglês mas todos os que ele abordou não falavam uma palavra no idioma. Precisava encontrar alguma comunidade mágica para conseguir voltar para a Inglaterra sem os famosos papéis trouxas( passaporte, identidade, seguro social etc...). Papeis que ele como bruxo puro nunca tivera.  
  
Andando, olhando para tudo e todos precisava encontrar alguém que fosse comum aos olhos dele mas não teve sorte. Tentou mais de uma vez desaparatar, mas de alguma maneira estava bloqueado não sabia como mas algo, ou melhor, alguém controlava os feitiços que ele fazia. Notou um canto onde havia uma porta camuflada na parede de um prédio abandonado olhou ao redor e não passava ninguém, então entrou e encontrou exatamente o que queria, muitos bruxos sentados conversando alguns bêbados, outros apenas sentados matando o tempo e em um canto isolado havia um bruxo sozinho bebendo algo e olhando o jornal ao mesmo tempo, o bruxo conhecia o homem sentado naquele canto.  
  
- Então foi mais fácil encontra-lo, se eu estivesse procurando por você não o encontraria.  
  
- Eu estava esperando que você viesse aqui, Severo.  
  
Na Inglaterra Hermione estava desesperada, já havia sido retirado do feitiço de Lucio Malfoy, e pensava na melhor maneira de trazer Severo sem Lucio perceber. Mataria o maldito se isso fosse lhe trazer benefício, mas lembrando-se que com tal ato quem sabe Severo nunca sairia do feitiço.   
  
O plano novo era bem simples, ela iria se desvencilhar de um certo lobisomem, que desde o retorno dela não saíra da mansão Snape, depois iria desaparatar para perto de onde Severo estava quando fora largado pelo maldito Malfoy. Olhava para o céu e abençoava o lobisomem que mordera Remo, era Lua cheia e Remo estaria em um quarto prontamente arrumado enquanto ela estaria partindo para o México, era questão de horas, Remo apareceu analisou a mulher.  
  
- Hermione, hoje é lua cheia, vou Ter que me trancar, você vai ficar umas duas horas sozinha, não faça besteiras, Moody irá passar essa semana contigo.  
  
- Por que vocês estão me tratando como um bebê?  
  
- Porque você vem agindo como um fugindo e correndo atras de Severo. Promete se comportar?  
  
Ela cruzou os dedos que estava escondidos por um livro que a mulher tentava ler.  
  
- Prometo Remo, eu serei um anjo.  
  
- Melhor assim, isso me deixa mais relaxado para essa noite.  
  
- Boa sorte, não vou te desejar boa noite porque não deve ser nada agradável.  
  
- Obrigado.  
  
Ele foi e ela também, estava se preparando para desaparatar quando sentiu algo a rebatendo caiu no chão e sentiu todo o corpo formigar. Dor, muita dor não sabia o que era exatamente aquilo mas doía muito, viu um vulto mancando em sua direção.  
  
- Eu sabia que a menina iria tentar fugir, por isso não só cheguei mais cedo como coloquei esse feitiço que ataca quem tenta desaparatar.   
  
- Moody, você não tem o direito de enfeitiçar a minha casa sem me avisar.  
  
- Reclame com Alvo, foi ele que mandou eu te impedir de fugir. Ser gentil contigo não adianta te fazer prometer, tua palavra não vale nada, então vou fazer como fazia com os comensais que eu prendia minha cara mocinha. Comporte-se não me obrigue a faze-la dormir, ah! Isso fica comigo. Accio Varinha, accio carteira. Tenha uma boa noite, espero que os uivos de Lupin não te atrapalhem.   
  
O ex-auror trancou a bruxa no quarto e foi mancando até o andar de baixo. Hermione não sabia o que fazer de ódio. Mas por algum motivo se acalmou um bom pressentimento, ele estava para voltar.  
  
- Severo meu amigo, sente, quer beber algo?  
  
- Quero saber o que você pretende Malfoy, se queria me torturar, já torturou, agora será que podes me deixar ir.  
  
- Ora Snape, eu nem me diverti.  
  
- Eu o recomendaria uma forma bem mais interessante de diversão, mas você é casado a muito mais tempo que eu.  
  
- Sempre brincalhão, até parece que você não sabe como funcionam os casamentos nas trevas.  
  
- Eu sei por isso não me casei com uma mulher das trevas.  
  
- Preferiu a sangue ruim.  
  
Severo levantou e cerrou os punhos nunca permitiria que Malfoy falasse de Hermione daquela forma, como por instinto Lucio levantou e apontou a varinha para Snape.  
  
Esse por puro reflexo empurrou a mão do outro um pouco para fora tirando a ponta da varinha de seu pescoço e virou a mão de Malfoy para dentro de forma que esse simplesmente soltou o objeto para não Ter seus tendões rompidos.  
  
O nosso herói pegou a varinha na mesa e apontou para Lucio, proferindo o contra feitiço que o libertaria das vontades de Malfoy. E assim foi, Snape estava livre e tinha sua varinha de volta agora chegar em casa e denunciar Lucio era questão de horas.  
  
A menos é claro que de algum modo algo, ou alguém pudesse impedi-lo. E sempre terá alguém para tal coisa quando o homem em questão for Severo Snape!  
  
Poxa, eu acredito que não recebi um comentário. Mas não aceito, onde estão todos os leitores dessas linhas meio tortas.  
  
Susana Snape.  
  
Próximo capitulo sabado dia 10/7. 


	14. Parte XIV

OI gente, desculpem o atraso, é que ontem eu estava, digamos que, cuidando da minha mente para continuar a escrever esta.  
  
Lady Higurashi- bem, eu fico super feliz por você Ter me mandado um comentário e por Ter começado a ler minha fic. Sobre animes, eu não gosto de animes, já gostei muito, mas hoje eu consigo assisti-los sem Ter vontade de ofender meio mundo. Mas claro que posso ler tua fic, mesmo que Rumiko Takahashi não seja minha desenhista favorita. eu gosto muito do traço do Takehiko Inoue, mas eu vou dar uma lida na sua fic sim, depois quando tiver um tempinho eu comento. Espero que continue gostando da minha fic.  
  
Acho que de comentários foi isso.  
  
Me mandem mais viu.  
  
Gente, eu estou profundamente preocupada com as férias de Noctivague, sério mesmo eu acho que só vou me acalmar quando ela voltar, estou com uma sensação de vazio pensando que não vou ler as fic's dela até ela voltar. Tomara que ela volte.  
  
Bem, vamos ao que interessa por hora.  
  
Parte XIV  
  
Uivos e garras arranhando as paredes que dividiam o quarto de Remo com o de Hermione, ela pensava em muitas coisas, recordava o dia em que viu Remo se transformar e como quase fora atacada se não fosse Severo e Sirius, Sirius protegendo Harry e Ron, Severo se preocupando com ela foi a primeira vez que sentiu algum sentimento diferente de ódio vindo daqueles olhos, a primeira vez que ela sentiu o cheiro dele perto e nunca mais iria esquecer aquele cheiro. Remo a cada instante estava mais e mais agitado uivava alto e agora parecia bater contra a porta de seu quarto, a bruxa desejava que o amigo lupino não conseguisse se soltar ou Moody o estuporaria e amararia em algum lugar pouco agradável, conhecendo Moody, seria o porão, frio, úmido, escuro e sujo.   
  
Estava com uma calma monstro nem parecia estar presa em seu próprio quarto com um lobisomem querendo sair de vizinho e o marido sumido mas estava calma. Não dormia com o barulho, olhava para a lua e acabou uivando também parecia meio louco mas aquilo a deixava menos tensa, Remo ouviu e parecia disputar com ela quem uivava mais alto. Obviamente não queria se comunicar com ela afinal não se compreendiam ela apenas extravasava a dor da solidão e ele a dor da licantropia.  
  
Severo andava pelas ruas do México procurando a estação mágica, ouvira falar de um trem que viajava embaixo do mar e ligava a América mágica a Europa mágica, mas não sabia onde era a estação mexicana desse veiculo, não sabia nem ao certo se ele havia sido construído, afinal a fonte que teve, O Pasquim, não é confiável. Andava e controlava as placas mágicas, tabernas, hoteis, pensões, livrarias, ele perguntava como os trouxas nunca notavam tantos prédios abandonados e se notassem como nunca se perguntavam como pessoas estranhas entravam e saiam desses. Mas o homem logo parou de pensar nisso, não tinha tempo para pensar nos trouxas tinha algo a procurar, encontrou um bruxo e perguntou sobre o trem, o bruxo não compreendeu, decidiu desistir de tentar encontrar alguém para falar inglês ou em tentar arranhar um espanhol e foi para a zona portuária, se existia um trem que ia por baixo do mar a estação devia ser perto do porto.  
  
Chegando lá, olhava para todos os cantos, muitos estivadores trabalhavam e quando o bruxo passava olhavam torto para Severo, um grupo de trouxas se destacou seguiu o homem até um ponto escuro e vazio e tento assalta-lo, pobres trouxas nem conseguiram dar um passo, Severo os estuporou e alterou suas memórias acordariam pensando Ter bebido demais. Andou mais até ver algo que o intrigou, um bilheteiro bruxo andava na rua, olhou para Severo e disse.  
  
- Ei, caso quieres viajar teines que comprar el pasaje rápido o perdarás el tren.  
  
Viu o homem e ficou meio sem entender, mas achou que devia comprar o tal "pasaje".  
  
Pagou e o homem o mandou correr atraves da porta do armazem 5 A' Severo procurou e para sua surpresa encontrou um armazem com um 5 grande na porta em um canto havia uma porta lacrada escrito 5 A' em dourado e enfeitiçado. Passou por ela e viu uma locomotiva negra escrito ultra marina 1 desde 1999. Entrou em no trem e logo a porta apareceu um ser que parecia mais um boneco de madeira usando um craché escrito multilinguista. O ser olhava para Severo e o bruxo não entendia porque ele nada dizia.  
  
- Algum problema?  
  
- Nenhum sr, apenas não sabia que lingua devia falar com o senhor, inglês, seu bilhete por favor.- Severo alcançou o bilhete.- para onde o sr vai?  
  
- Inglaterra.  
  
- Esse trem não vai até lá. Ai precisar de um escala em Sagres.  
  
- Sagres?  
  
- Sudoeste de Portugal, de lá tu vais até San Sebastián na espanha e de lá sai o ultra marina 5 para Plymouth e por último o portal para Londres.  
  
- Eu vou Ter quer pegar trens.  
  
- Dois, de Sagres a San Sebastián é por um portal também, mas não se preocupe, esse seu ticket lhe dá direito de ir ao Japão se quiseres.  
  
- Japão?  
  
- É, mas venha comigo, vamos para a sua cabine.   
  
As cabines eram individuais pareciam pequenas de fora mas por dentro eram verdadeiros quartos.  
  
- Bem, vou Ter que lhe fazer algumas perguntar.  
  
- Como assim?  
  
- É para evitarmos constrangimentos ao sr ou aos outros passageiros.  
  
- Certo.  
  
- O sr é licantropo?  
  
- Não.  
  
- O sr tem algum problema com movimentos brusco?  
  
- Não  
  
- O sr tem algum problema ou está sob efeito de algum feitiço?  
  
- Não  
  
- Então está bem, ah como eu sou cabeça dura. Me chamo Armec e serei uma espécie de guia para o sr, se precisar de mim é só apertar esse botão aqui ao lado da porta, eu venho lhe trazer as refeições que fará conosco e o jornal inglês. Tenha uma boa viagem a via ultra marina agradece a preferencia.  
  
O bichinho saiu e Severo se jogou na cama, pensava em como estaria Hermione estava morrendo de saudade dela e esse problema Armec não poderia resolver.  
  
O trem apitou alto e Severo sentiu o movimento ficar rápido e apareceu o seguinte letreiro, "sente na poltrona lateral e aperte o sinto até Segunda ordem". O bruxo fez sem questionar esse trem louco, não se arrependendo quando esse simplesmente entrou em queda como as montanhas russas trouxas, permanecendo assim por quase 10 minutos. O homem olhou para a janela viu que estava embaixo do mar, tudo escuro no lado de fora mas quando se soltou e grudou o rosto no vidro viu a silhueta de peixes passando ao lado do trem. Era apavorante porém lindo.   
  
Estava voltando... 


	15. Parte XV

Parte XV  
  
A viajem foi excitante primeiro ver o mar assim do fundo para a superfície era muito estranho, segundo o mais importante de tudo estava a cada segundo mais perto de Hermione. A uma certa altura viu o letreiro magicamente luminoso acendeu a mensagem sente no banco lateral e aparte o cinto até Segunda ordem. Severo sentia o movimento de subida e um frio percorria seu estômago era muito bom uma felicidade tomava conta de todo o corpo do homem. Tinha que trazer Hermione para esse trem, estava decidido iria passar as férias próximas no México só para que a sua mulher viajar naquele trem maravilhoso.  
  
Estava em Portugal onde pegou o portal e seguiu para a Espanha, de trem finalmente chegou a Inglaterra, estava perto de Hermione, mas primeiro ele iria até o ministério da magia, Lucio Malfoy não ficaria impune.  
  
No ministério...  
  
- Quero falar com Alvo Dumbledore.  
  
- O sr tem hora marcada para falar com o ministro.  
  
- Eu sou amigo pessoal do ministro, não preciso de hora marcada.  
  
- Mas senhor.  
  
- Apenas diga que Severo Snape está aqui.  
  
A moça obedeceu e Dumbledore apareceu na porta de seu gabinete com um sorriso no rosto.  
  
- Severo, meu caro, venha eu estava mesmo me perguntando quanto tempo iria demorar para você aparecer por aqui.  
  
- Alvo- disse sentando-se já na sala de Alvo- eu quero oficializar uma denuncia contra Lucio Malfoy.  
  
- E o que seria exatamente?  
  
Severo relatou todo o ocorrido vendo um Alvo muito curioso perguntou.  
  
- O sr não deveria estar feliz, afinal a tempos queremos provar algo, qualquer coisa contra o Malfoy.  
  
- É mas tem um problema, como eu vou provar que você está falando a verdade se a três semanas Lucio Malfoy e a esposa aprecem constantemente em na coluna social do profeta diário?  
  
- Mas como é possível alguém estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo, isso é loucura.  
  
- Vou mandar alguém investigar, mas será muito difícil provar que Lucio Malfoy pode estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo.  
  
- Um vira tempo?  
  
- Impossível, todos os vira tempos que poderiam levar as pessoas a mais do que quatro ou cinco horas foram proibidos e recolhidos, os Malfoy tinham 3 e todos estão aqui no ministério.  
  
- Entendo, o sr recolheu até o meu e o de Hermione.  
  
Os dois ficaram ainda algum tempo se olhando até Alvo descontrair.  
  
- Severo, você já viu Hermione.  
  
- Ainda não, achei que deveria vir aqui primeiro.  
  
- Sabe que Lucio Malfoy ou sabe lá quem colocou-a em na prisão acorrentada. Ela ficou com Remo Lupin e Moody.  
  
- Lupin, mas é lua cheia?  
  
- Por isso que eu chamei Moody, ela estava querendo fugir e ir até você.  
  
Severo ficou pensativo, como aquela mulher tão bela poderia ama-lo tanto a ponto de deixar o aconchego do lar para correr mundo atras dele. Ele levantou.  
  
- Vou para casa, quero ver Mione.  
  
- Claro, você merece isso. Só espero que Moody não tenha destruído a casa atras de vestígios de trevas.  
  
O esboço de sorriso de Snape nem foi visto pelo velho bruxo pois o bruxo já estava na porta saindo.  
  
Caminhou até um ponto deserto onde desaparatou até a entrada do jardim da mansão Snape.  
  
- Moody, onde está minha mulher.  
  
- Snape, não digo ser um extremo prazer vê-lo, mas pelo menos não vou mais precisar virar as noites ouvindo a louca da sua mulher fazendo torneio de uivo com Lupin.  
  
Severo não entendeu direito, mas nem ligava para isso ao ponto de parar para perguntar, correu para o quarto, entrou e encontrou a mulher sentada na janela.  
  
- Mione...- ela virou e vendo o marido em sua frente, começou a chorar correu e abraçou-se nele apertando o corpo contra o do marido.  
  
- Você está inteiro, como chegou aqui, bem isso não importa, eu quero ver você, não quebrou nada....  
  
- Calma, calma, está tudo bem, tudo bem, estou livre do feitiço de Malfoy, mas infelizmente não tenho como acusa-lo.  
  
- Eu sei, vi os jornais, os Malfoy nunca apareceram tanto no profeta diário.  
  
- Mas tudo bem um dia a gente pega ele. Olha, eu percebi uma coisa, nós estamos casados a dois anos e fizemos uma única viagem juntos. Quero passar mais tempo com você.  
  
- Isso não é preciso.  
  
- É sim, eu estou envelhecendo e estou perdendo tempo precioso, vou mandar uma carta para Alvo, dizendo que esse ano eu quero gozar das minhas merecidas licença prêmio. Tenho 10 anos delas para aproveitar e Alvo me falou uma vez que eu poderia tira-las quando desejasse.  
  
- Ok. Quando vamos?  
  
- Faça suas malas, vamos agora.  
  
- Agora?  
  
- Agora, já estamos perdendo tempo, quero ir a Bélgica, preciso passar uma divida com alguém.  
  
Próximo capitulo é o último dessa fic, terá uma continuação. Mas ela virá após eu finalizar "Por que é tudo tão difícil?".  
  
Avoada, oi! eu quero dizer que fiquei feliz por você ter me mandado um comentário.   
  
Beijinhos  
  
Susana Snape! 


	16. Parte XVI

Gente eu perdi a primeira versão do fim dessa fic graças a um ser que decidiu puxar o fio do pc três vezes seguidas, então estou rescrevendo, não vai sai o que era o primeiro por 2 motivos,

Primeiro pq eu estou morrendo de ódio,

Segundo pq nunca fica como era antes.

Parte XVI

Hermione estava estranhando o marido, parecia ser a mesma pessoa afinal ela lembrava da última vez que eles viajaram e Severo levou praticamente tudo que iriam fazer anotado só faltando a roupa que iriam vestir.

Você ainda não está pronta? Quer ajuda?- falava um severo que já havia terminado a mala e sentado na cama observava a mulher olhar roupa por roupa. Na verdade preciso sim, não sei exatamente o que levar. Leve um pouco de cada coisa, só não precisa desses vestidos de gala afinal nós não vamos em alguma ópera e caso decidirmos ir compramos algo. Não estou reconhecendo você, tem certeza que está bem? Tenho, mas o que tenho de tão diferente. Da última vez que nós viajamos você levou tudo pronto escrito e agora quer sair assim. Claro, acredito que está mais que na hora de fazermos uma viagem, aproveitar as minhas tão merecidas férias. Ok. Mas o que foi, você não gosta de mim assim, prefere que eu seja como antes, decidi viver mais, só isso. Gosto de você sistemático, mas também gosto de você aventureiro. Oh. Então está bom. Pronta para partir sem destino certo? Pronta, mas você sabe onde ir, não sabe. Sei, mas depois de irmos a Bélgica onde vou só para encontrar uma pessoa, não sei vou te mostrar um trem maravilhoso e de lá decidimos na hora. 

O casal desceu e Moody estava sentado lendo o jornal.

Moody, cuide da casa e do Lobo lá em cima, eu e Hermione vamos viajar. Seja bonzinho. 

Severo saiu puxando Mione e sendo seguido pelas malas. Moody estava sem fala e só recobrou o sentido quando casal já estava longe e começou a esbravejar.

O que ele tá pensando, que eu não tenho mais nada para fazer? Sr, vais querer comer algo?- era o elfo de Severo- devo levar algo para o sr Lupin comer? Leve algo para ele sim, quanto a mim eu trouxe minha comida, você sabe disso. Mas por que não come minha comida, o sr acha que cozinho mal. Não, apenas não confio em Snape e em nada que venha dele. 

O Elfo saiu resmungando e Moody retirou de uma maleta um sanduíche que comeu com gosto.

Lupin foi alimentado e Moody esquecido pelo elfo.

No trem indo para Bruxelas, Mione lembrava da viajem que fizera antes para correr atras de Severo nem reparando nas lindas paisagens.

Meu amor, você está tão distraída? Penso na viajem atras de você. Não pense em desgraça agora, pense na diversão, no que vamos fazer por esse mundo. Você está me dando medo. Não é minha intenção.- ele a abraçou- quero apenas que você fique feliz e tranqüila, mandei um bilhete para Alvo e ele desejou boa viajem disse que espera que a viajem traga frutos. Esse Dumbledore só quer me ver grávida. Você ia ficar linda. Gorda. A gorda mais linda do mundo e também, eu sou o mestre de poções comigo na tua cola você ia perder todo o peso com no máximo duas doses de poções. Mas vamos pensar na viajem. Vamos. 

O casal chegou e Severo falou para Mione.

Amor, eu vou para uma parte não muito turistica da cidade se quiseres me esperar aqui. Eu sei onde vais e até o que farás. Vou contigo. 

Chegaram ao beco.

O homem ia a frente com Mione na sua cola, lá estava em um canto o velho sentado de costas para a entrada.

Ela entendia que aquilo era assunto deles e ficou na entrada.

Severo aproximou-se:

Estava passando e vim dar oi. Eu já te esperava. Meu jovem, sei o que vais fazer aqui, e te digo só aceito se eu puder te devolver. É obvio que poderás. Então sente aqui meu amigo, vamos conversar. 

Ela via ele tirar um grande embrulho do bolso, imaginava o que fosse o velho pegou e eles conversaram um pouco, de repente eles levantam apertam as mão ela se aproxima.

Olá sr. Sr Snape devo dizer que , com todo respeito, a sra está ainda mais linda. Obrigada. Nós vamos, Hermione e eu vamos fazer uma viajem. Nos vemos por ai. Ah sim, você deixou o seu endereço, eu te visito brevemente. Não tão brevemente, vou viajar por uns tempos. Mas me avise quando fores abrir a alfaiataria. Como avisar. Mande uma mensagem para minha casa que eles me avisam. 

O casal saiu, Mione não sabia se comentava ou não mas achou melhor falar.

Desde quando você ajuda os pobres? Eu prometi a mim mesmo ajudá-lo. Agora vamos ao beco encantado. 

De lá desaparatam para Sagres e embarcaram no ultra marina 1 do México, seus corações os guiariam, mas uma coisa devia ser dita, aquele trem lhes deu mais do que uma viajem emocionante, lhes deu o primeiro herdeiro daquele amor meio impossível mas isso ainda não era de conhecimento do casal.

Fim!

Gente, acredito que o fim que eu perdi estava mais longo, mas a idéia é essa ai. Acho que inclui coisas. Vai Ter um dois, é claro.

Mas depois de PQETTD como eu já disse quero termina-la logo.

Beijinhos

Susana Snape

Quero saber o que acharam.


End file.
